Knocked Up and Flying Solo
by EllieJacks
Summary: Bella has to come to terms with being pregnant and single. Rated M for mature content/language ExB A/H
1. Chapter 1

**This has been a lot of fun to write, it really is just that; fun.**

 **It won't be updating quite as often as my other story but I will try and keep the wait between chapters to a minimum.**

 **I'd love to hear some feedback.**

 **i don't own Twilight or it's characters.**

 **And action...**

* * *

 **Balls. Hairy balls. Fucking, hairy donkey balls.**

This is my honest assessment of the current situation that I find myself in.

What is the current situation?

I'm sitting on the floor of my bathroom with a glass of wine, my faithful pack of Marlboro's and two pregnancy tests. The instructions have been smoothed out on the lid of the toilet for easy access, even though I've read them three times.

I'm now waiting for the first one to stew, with my pee on it. I actually managed to get it on my hand; it kind of spurted everywhere, which is so gross. I've washed my hands _a lot_ , just in case you were wondering.

Glancing at the clock on my phone, I realize that it's the moment of truth. I grab the strip; which has also been wiped free of urine. Nope, I don't even look. I need a smoke first. As I puff on what could turn out to be my last smoke, I let my mind wander back to 'that night'.

 _I stare in shock at my very different reflection. How did that little squirt manage to persuade me to let her loose with, well everything? I don't even look like me, a feeling of unease is now in my stomach and it's flapping around like a fish out of water._

 _Now_ _, that metaphor is actually more than accurate to describe me at most social events. I'm a bit of a nerdy geek; I'd rather be snuggled up with a good book than going out to clubs. I have to be a contender for the title of 'the most boring twenty two year old in America'._

" _Alice!" I yell loudly, even though I know that she's just on the other side of the door._

 _A small squeak can be heard through it and I sigh at my obvious knowledge of my best friend. The door opens and she peeks in, all I can see is a pair of large, bright blue eyes. I know that I'm going to fold and allow her to drag me out looking like this. I would only ever allow Alice Bandon to get away with such a thing. I don't look bad, in fact I look, kind of good. Maybe a bit slutty with these 'fuck me' heels and the dress is a hell of a lot shorter than I would choose and a fair bit of cleavage is showing._

 _I huff out a long and loud sigh, wanting the traitor behind me to hear. I want my fucking Marlboro's, because one needs to be in my mouth right now. I stare lovingly at my beautiful, albeit scruffy Converse sitting in the corner of my room. They're going to be so sad, all on their own._

 _I turn round and stalk past Alice who's wearing a triumphant look on her face; I may have bumped into her slightly on the way out, accidentally, of course._

 _As soon as I get outside I spark up and let the smoke infiltrate my lungs, taking pleasure in the nicotine rush. I'm going to need a lot of alcohol tonight, Alice has invited so many people to my birthday party, which is supposed to be a surprise but she can't keep her mouth shut even if her life depended on it._

 _A black car drives past and the guys inside it all yell and whistle. Great. I look like a fucking hooker_ _._ _Alice swoops past me and into the cab, that just literally pulls up by the curb._

" _Come on beautiful. Your carriage awaits." She grins and beckons with her hand, the urge to run upstairs and put my jeans and converse on are almost overwhelming but I don't. It's mainly because I'm a huge idiot and I'm far too soft to her persuasive ways. Also her eyes have just grown immensely and she now resembles that cat in Shrek._

 _Stupid fucking cat eyes._

 _Alice blindfolds me, even if she hadn't told me three weeks ago that she was planning this, then I'm pretty sure this would've been a tiny give away. I humor her, well what else can I do?_

 _She would happily kidnap me and she's freakishly strong for such a small human. The next thing I know, the silk scarf is whipped from my eyes and I'm in a large room with far too many people staring at me, as I squint back at them._

 _I know that my complexion now represents a big fat blotchy tomato and I'm actually squirming from all the staring. Alice takes me round to meet everyone and I lose count of how many people address_ _the girls_ _, my boobs are bouncing around happily from the attention._

 _I don't remember everyone, a lot are from school, Alice's family is here and some people from work. My Mom and Dad couldn't make it, which makes me a bit too happy. I think that Charlie would either have a heart attack or arrest me for public indecency. He takes his title of, the chief of police, a little too seriously._

 _I make small talk with a lot of people, whilst pouring alcohol down my neck, more or less constantly. I start giggling while some guy is telling me about harvesting peas and how versatile they are because the thought of purchasing one of those drink dispensing hats with straws infiltrates my mind._

 _I move on even though I'm pretty sure he's not finished with describing the different ways to make pea soup. It's only been just over an hour when my bladder decides it needs to go to the bathroom. I excuse myself and hurry off to the ladies. I know I shouldn't be drinking so heavily, I never drink. I haven't even eaten much today._

 _The queue is too long for the ladies so I go into the men's bathroom, I peek in first but apart from the rank smell of urine there isn't anyone in there. I sneak into the one and only toilet, bypassing the urinals, I'm not going to attempt that with my lack of a dick. I don't bother locking the door in my hurry to get my panties down and as I wait for the waterfall to subside, I start singing Copacabana. Just as I am in full swing with the chorus, the door opens._

" _Fuck!" I hear his loud epithet bounce around the dirty tiles of the small bathroom_.

My cigarette is now mostly ash. I sigh and stub it out as I massage my temple with my other hand. I've been trying to remember the rest of that night ever since it happened, five weeks ago. I can't even recall his face. The small details that I do remember are incredibly hot. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in my bed at home with a hangover sent straight from the devil himself. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend had apparently carried me up to bed, while I was proposing marriage to him. Seems like I'm a flirty and grabby, drunk.

I've been drunk before and had the memory loss that you can get after a heavy night of vodka but it came back, eventually. I can't shake the feeling that my brain just doesn't want to remember, this idea scares me.

I know I had sex, my cooch was pretty certain of this. I've had the occasional flashback of being naked, a strong muscled back. Whoever he is, he isn't here now. I'm stuck in this stupid mess, on my own and completely petrified of finding out the answer that's on that little strip. I draw in a breath and grab it up, it takes a few minutes for my brain to register the positive result before I sink back down onto the floor.

The strip is still in my hand as Alice walks in boldly without even knocking, as you can tell, she respects privacy. I can't look at her, because I know that she can see the strip. I watch as her socked feet edge closer and I suddenly feel the strip being pulled out of my hand.

All I can think about is, I am going to be a Mom. Me, Bella Swan is going to be a Mom to a sniveling little mini human. I'm a single child and I've never really been around rugrats, yet I have one in my belly. I disregard that thought as soon as I think it because I can't even begin to get my head around that and the effort makes me want to vomit all over the bright pink socks in front of me.

I have no idea how to change a diaper, I must rectify this. Right now though I desperately want to slump into my bed and pull the blanket over my head and hide. I want to hide from the truth. I know that's absurd but that's exactly how I feel right now. I don't know anything about the guy; I can't even remember what he looks like.

I have never been this stupid, I've slept with only three people in my life and the one I can't even picture in my mind has left me something in my uterus.

I feel the sobs start to shake me from deep down inside, as I realize that this baby won't even know their Daddy. I welcome the tears as they start to fall and feel relieved by my wet cheeks. I'm crying and I should be crying. This is a huge deal.

I look up at Alice and she looks at me as though she's suddenly afraid that I'll break. I have a crazy grin on my face, I can feel that it's there but don't know how to turn it off. Alice crouches down and envelopes me into a big hug, she coos gently into my ear and starts to rock me back and forth.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've changed the title, I hate thinking of titles.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave me love.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The doctor's office is far too bright and sharp for my delicate eyes, I've had very little sleep and the sickness has reached epidemic levels. It happens at any time of the day, regardless of it being called morning sickness. It should be called 'all day long sickness', it would be much more accurate.

Smells have become my whole life, I smell everything and anything and it's very unsettling, not to mention annoying. Even if I like the look of something to eat, if it doesn't smell right then it's a big no. I should patent a pocket sized toilet for pregnant people.

That's nothing compared to the mood swings, sometimes I nearly knock myself out by them. One minute, I'm cuddling Alice and telling her that I love her and can't live with out her, the next minute I'm crying and screaming at her for kicking my shoes with her 'stupid, too big, clumsy feet'.

It's pretty crazy in my head right now. Alice has even been tip toeing around me, which is incredibly annoying. She's just annoying, no matter what she does. Her breathing is just so freaking loud, that's without mentioning the noises that she makes when she eats. She's so amazing, I can't imagine life without her, she just knows how to do everything. I could totally kill her though. What did I say about mood swings?

I've been noticing every snotty, dribbling, whining baby, everywhere. It's been five whole days since I found out that I am 'with child' and I've spent most of that time in bed or in my pajamas on the sofa, crying at infomercials.

Alice has been very good and not mentioned it since; until this morning when she waved a piece of paper in front of my bloodshot eyes. It's an OBGYN appointment. So here I am.

Alice is sitting next to me, her back straight and face set. She's in business mode; she's even in a pant suit. I was going to come in my pajamas but apparently I 'wasn't allowed'. So, instead I have yoga pants and a baggy tee on which says in big letters 'Wanna do it?' on the front. No wonder I'm getting stared at.

I slouch down into my seat, hoping to disappear into the sterile, wipe clean seat fabric. I glare at the baby magazine that asks the question; what pain relief should you have during labor? I don't even want to know about that. Just as my poor brain starts to comprehend the word 'labor' my name is called, thankfully.

I feel like a wounded dog as I walk with my metaphorical tail between my legs. I sit on the bed, naked from the waist down, with my legs in those holder thingy's. It's making me feel more than a little exposed, despite the towel over me. I smile sweetly and blankly as Alice rattles off all the information the good doctor needs to know.

'When was your last period?' and equally private questions are fired out. I don't find it strange that Alice knows this stuff because she's one nosey fucker at times. She has her diary out and is quoting various dates as I stare at a picture on the wall of a baby holding a book, which in turn makes me think of work.

Thankfully I have time off for this, I took vacation the day after I found out and they were okay about it. After I graduated I started at Esme's Publishing house as an intern and it's been an amazing experience so far. I love my job and now that I've been there for over a year, I've been asked to stay on, on a more permanent basis. The pay isn't bad and Esme is lovely, she's like the Mom I never had. Alice got me the interview as Esme is her Aunt.

I actually groan out loud as I consider telling Esme. Which is really bad timing as the doctor now has his hand up my cooter. He looks up at me with a worried look on his face. Or I think it's worry, his glasses are so thick that his eyes are unusually large, so I can't tell. He blinks a few times. It looks kind of funny.

"You okay there Miss Swan? It might be a little uncomfortable for a minute."

I strain a smile and nod an okay back. I watch as his head bobs down to inspect my pussy, how lovely. He pops out from between my legs and holds up what I can only describe as a huge skinny, white dildo. My jaw hangs loose as I watch him put a condom on it and slathers it in some kind of see through jelly.

"Woah there cowboy, what'cha think you are doing down there?" I ask in surprise and try to squeeze my knees together, which is impossible because of the leg holder things.

"I'm going to do the sonogram now, Miss Swan. It's a bit too early to get a clear picture through your abdomen, so this will show us a little better."

"Where the hell are you gonna put that thing?" My eyes are most definitely, dinner plate sized, now. I can feel panic and a little bit of bile bubble up my throat.

"I'll be inserting this into your vagina, but only the tip. Just try to relax and it shouldn't hurt at all." He smiles at me kindly, obviously trying to calm the crazy lady.

I lay back and squeeze my eyes shut, Alice grabs my hand and I squeeze back, infinitely grateful for her presence. The next thing I hear is a tiny heartbeat, a very fast heartbeat. My eyes spring open and I look at Alice who's staring at the little screen, I swear I see tears in her eyes. I follow her gaze and see a black shaped splodge on the screen.

"That is your baby Miss Swan. I would say, judging by the measurements that you're about seven weeks into your pregnancy." He's pointing at a tiny white freckle inside of the black splodge.

I squint at the screen as Alice asks for a printout. The doctor talks with Alice for a moment and then leaves. I don't hear any of the exchange because I'm still staring at the screen. Alice sniffs and dabs at her eyes with her sleeve, she clutches the photo while I dress.

Wordlessly she hands me the picture as we settle into our seats of her car and I slip it into my purse, without looking at it.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I know that you are shocked by this and I get that. I do. But you need to get a grip. You're pregnant and in just over seven months you will have a real baby. It will rely on you for everything. You need to sort your shit out and you need to get your ass back to work."

I'm pretty sure that she didn't take a breath throughout that whole speech and I hadn't realized until now, but we were already outside of our apartment building.

"I know. I promise. I have no idea what I'd do without you Alice. Thank you for everything." I turn and smile at my best friend, knowing that the compliment will soften her. It does and she seems to put a pin in it.

Our apartment is lovely, if I do say so myself. It's a two bed but it's spacious and beautiful inside, with a decent sized kitchen/eating area, the TV room as well as a study and a balcony. It was bought for me by my Mom, she's very wealthy but absent. She always has been. I'm not even sure she was at my birth for long.

My Dad is great but he's married to his job, he works as the chief of police in Forks and they divorced when I was eighteen months old. I remember the random guy in a suit, that had turned up at my graduation and presented me with a card and a set of keys to my new apartment, courtesy of my Mother. I'd asked Alice to move in straight away, she would've struggled commuting to her internship in Seattle everyday, like she'd planned.

I do love the company, well most of the time. She does have her positives, she organizes my life and we've been friends since we were babies so she knows everything about me.

I even told her about the one nighter that has resulted in my current situation. She'd laughed a lot back then as it really wasn't something I usually do. I'm not even sure she believed me at the time. I bet she does now. It's just a huge shame that he didn't just forget his keys or something, not semen in my womb.

I slump onto the couch that has been my resting spot for the last five days and stifle a yawn. Just as I reach for the remote, Alice shoves my cell into my hand. I look up at her, she's tapping her foot and is looking a little mad.

"Call work."

I think how convenient it would be right now if I had laser eyes like Superman, I could obliterate her and carry on with my informercial watching. I squint at her, just incase it somehow works.

She stands and stares at me until I give up and drag my ass to my bedroom, while dialing Esme's cell phone. She picks up after the third ring.

"Hello, Bella!" She sounds very chipper.

"Hey, Esme. How's work handling my absence?" I ask her cheekily.

"We're barely coping!" She snickers. "When are you coming back?" She wails down the phone.

"Tomorrow? Would that be ok? I know I have a few more days booked but I could do with catching up and I also need to talk with you about something."

"Friday's are always busy so I could do with the extra pair of hands. Thanks Bella. That sounds a little ominous, I hope you're ok?"

I reassure her that I am and we arrange a casual breakfast meeting at the coffee shop around the corner, tomorrow at eight. After eating a lonely ready meal for one, I shuffle to bed early. Alice will be at her second job, where she tends a bar on Pike Street, until eleven and I don't want any more moaning aimed at me today.

I do my daily check to see if I have a bump(I don't), then jump into bed, snuggle down and fall asleep easily.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd appreciate a review or two. I'm totally a poet and I so know it.**

 **I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

The following morning I'm sitting in Banner's Coffee house, clutching a hot English tea and sitting opposite my boss. Esme's in her early thirties and she's stunningly beautiful, inside and out. I remember feeling shocked when I met her for the first time. I'm not even sure what I'd expected but she's definitely younger than I'd originally pictured.

Esme is great fun and Alice and I have spent a lot of time, socially, with her since our move to Seattle. She always has great ideas for days out and we love it. She lived abroad while Alice was growing up and it's been nice for them to spend time together. She treats us both like little princesses and we totally love it.

For the last five months we've had a suspicion that she's seeing someone but she won't let on. We even tried following her once, but she'd spotted us and casually bought coffee over to our car.

We were trying to be inconspicuous with our oversized sunglasses on. I remember Alice jumping two foot in the air when Esme rapped her knuckles against her window. Thankfully Esme was laughing her socks off at us, we high tailed it home with red faces after accepting the caffeine treat, of course. She often brings it up at parties, work and at the grocery store. Basically at any situation. She still hasn't told us who she's seeing but she seems really happy.

Esme has been catching me up with work for the last half an hour, I've listened to everything with rapt interest but at the back of my mind I'm trying to rehearse my little speech that I'd labored over in front of the mirror, since six this morning.

I'm waiting for the right moment, but it seems that this past week has been very busy at Esme's. She's in the middle of telling me about a young author who bought in a fantastic novel that she wants me to look at. I couldn't be happier to be reading right now, I love escaping reality with a great book. I watch as she talks passionately about the work we do.

"I'm pregnant." It pops out before I can stop myself and I curse my inner filter malfunction, I watch as her mouth drops open in surprise. It takes her a moment to catch up to where I've just taken the conversation.

"I didn't realize that you were seeing anyone Bella." Her voice is a breathy whisper.

I explain what happened and she makes me go over it again. Twice. It doesn't take long, what with the brain fog I have, where that night is concerned. I couldn't have expected a nicer reaction to my unexpected situation and she promises me job security and emotional support. She gets up and comes over to me, enveloping me into the softest and sweetest hug that I've ever had. I sob into her hair and she doesn't even mind the snotty dribble that I leave behind, as she strokes my back tenderly.

I muse on how I couldn't have this from my mother, and that starts me worrying about whether I can be a competent mother myself. It's not like I had a great role model.

"Oh sweetheart, let it all out. There, there. If you need to work from home I can email you some jobs to do. You know I'll help in anyway that I can."

"No, Alice is right, as always. I need to carry on with life and accept this." I smile at her and swipe away my snot and tears with a tissue.

After reassuring her that I won't be breaking down, emotionally, anymore, we head to the office. She links her arm with mine as we walk slowly towards work.

"I have to say Bella, I think you'll be a wonderful mother. It is unexpected but usually the best things always are." She gently pats my arm.

I'm still mulling over her words while I sit down at my desk. I hope so Esme. I hope so.

That weekend I work on the novel. It's a beautiful love story. Usually they make me a little nauseous, but this one isn't all flowers and sweetness. It has a real quality to it and although I enjoy it, it makes me a little sad about my future. I can imagine my sex life being depicted as an empty desert, with a bit of tumble weed blowing past.

The following month and a half flies by and as I wake up on the morning of my second scan date, my phone beeps with an update on the baby. It tells me that the baby is now the size of a plum. Alice had added the App on my phone, and it sends me these updates once a week. It's difficult to envision a baby that small, but I guess it's quite cute.

I'm not really showing yet and my sickness has thankfully gone. The only symptom I have is an intense craving for anything slightly meaty. I shift my ass out of bed and hobble to the kitchen in search of bacon. I can smell it so intensely that I groan in frustration and squint through my sleep filled eyes as I stomp into the kitchen. Alice is standing there making pancakes and bacon. I think I love her.

She smiles up at me, I know that I look like a mess. My hair looks like it's been backcombed into oblivion. She snickers at me and passes me a plate full of bacon and pancakes, I thank her through a mouthful of bacon as I pull a leaf out of my hair. I don't even know how it got there, I'm too busy stuffing my face to really ponder it.

Getting to the doctor's appointment is easy, the traffic is sparse and we end up being early. I've decided to wear my top that informs everyone that 'This girl needs Turkey'. Thanksgiving is almost here, and I plan on eating one all to myself, this is everyone's advanced warning. Alice suggests we have a little walk around the hospital shop and cafeteria in the main building, to pass the time.

We're perusing the magazines and I pick up the worst one that I can find. You know, the ones with stories like 'I married my chiropractor but he was really a serial killer, who's actually married to my Dad.' This one had a very large, beautiful lady on the front who has food smeared all over her half naked body, apparently she earns thousands for eating in front of a web cam. It's nice to know that I have career options when I'm the size of a small house, I can sit and eat bacon and meatloaf.

I feel someone bump into me gently, I stumble forward but before I hit the rack of magazines, I feel two big hands steady me around my waist. I teeter back and look over my shoulder at my rescuer.

"I'm so sorry." I hear him, but I'm too busy looking at him.

He's every inch a man, a beautiful man. His brown hair is in disarray and as he stands back I see a bit of bronze flitting under the light. The jaw, well it's fucking magnificent, it should have its own temple where people can go and worship it in all its sculpted wonder. His eyes are the brightest green as they stare at me in concern, they seem familiar. I swipe at my mouth incase I'm drooling and smile back at him.

"Are you ok?" His voice is soft and deep.

"Yes." I'm still staring, I just can't help it.

He laughs and smirks at me. A look of recognition falls over his face as he looks at me and he's about to say something else, when Alice pops up, from who knows where. She starts to tut loudly as she pulls me round by my shoulders, making the handsome stranger let go of my waist. I may kill her later because that was the best action I've had in, well ages and I can't even remember it. She brushes me down with her hands and glares over at the man.

"I'm fine Alice, don't make a scene." I whisper, in annoyance at her, through my clenched teeth.

I turn back to face him and smile an apology, but she drags me out of the shop in haste, before I can dribble over him anymore. Damn her.

The sonogram is a bit better, there's no inserting of anything and it's more baby shaped this time. I do have to ask Alice which bit is what part of its anatomy several times, I clutch at the photo and find myself staring at it a lot as we walk back down to the car lot. I see the handsome, God man, or man God, guy as we walk past the cafeteria and I give him a cheeky grin and a little wave as he smiles back at me.

It isn't like there's any harm in a bit of harmless flirting, right? They really are my only skills at flirting, a wiggly finger wave and a cheeky grin. No wonder I'm single and destined to be, forever. Well apart from the little kidney bean baby, that's currently growing inside of me.

I'm now officially un-dateable and damaged goods, because I have some dudes offspring in my uterus and that would put off the most desperate of guys. I should try and track this guy down, we could do a line up of guys with their shirts off so I can inspect their backs. I don't think it will actually work but I can't help but think about the lady boner that I'd get through trying.

When we get to the car lot I glance down at the little black and white photos and raise a finger into the air, Alice pauses and raises a questioning brow. I'm surprised she can see through her swollen tear filled eyes, she cried more than I did and that's saying something. I was sure that someone turned some kind of crying tap on in that room. It was like Niagara Falls in there.

"We need to go shopping. I need clothes, a crib, a stroller. I want a book. No, I need a book. I need to go shopping, right now." I declare in a crazed voice.

"To the Batmobile!" Alice yells and dives into her bright yellow car.

I love that she knows me so well. When the urge to shop comes to you, you must. I think it's finally hit me that I'm actually growing a human and it's going to need stuff. She drives us to the best mall and we spend three hours walking around looking at miniature clothing and cribs in utter confusion.

I come away with five books, I need to research this stuff before I splurge because even Alice is as out of her depths as me. The choices of cribs are so confusing. Do you buy a Moses basket or a really small crib?

That's without getting started on the bed linen. When the woman came over to ask if we needed help, we both felt like running away, screaming.

I call Esme as Alice drives us home, she's coming over to peek at the photos and she's bringing me another book. Alice is singing along to the radio, while dancing animatedly. I slip my sunglasses on and lean back in the seat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading!**

 **This chapter is a bit longer.. sorry?**

 **Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

Esme comes to our apartment to see the pictures of the baby, which she coos over for a long time. Her mouth puckers as she makes silly noises at the grainy black and white photos of the bean. She then proceeds to invite us to her house for Thanksgiving, next week.

"Now girls, I know that you noticed a while ago, but I'm seeing someone. He's very special to me and the reason I'm telling you is because he will be there with his sons. I consider you girls as my family, but please be on your best behaviour." Her cheeks are flushed as she talks.

Me and Alice squeal, we knew it. Now we get to meet this elusive guy that has Esme blushing.

"Numfar! Do the dance of joy!" I shout as we both laugh and do a silly dance.

"He's a doctor!" She exclaims, her eyes twinkling.

We all squeal again like fan girls and carry on with our dance, we add a little extra vigour.

"He adopted the boys after their parents died. It's such a sweet but sad story. He was only young himself, when it happened."

We all sink into the couch with dreamy looks on our faces. He sounds perfect. My heart aches a little bit.

I couldn't be happier for Esme, she really does deserve a good guy.

"He's a doctor!" She repeats herself and we all jump up and start dancing again, she joins in with our silly finger thrusting and we fall about laughing.

The next week goes by far too slowly and tiredness has reared its ugly head. I manage to drag myself to work and back home every day, but I'm sure that I look like a zombie.

Alice doesn't come too close, apart from to throw me scraps of meat, with a scared look on her face. I don't blame her my temper issues are a daily struggle. It's only when I get home and into the tub that I feel human again. I've even taken to talking to my little bean and I find myself gently rubbing my tummy while I talk about my day.

Thanksgiving arrives and I'm so excited. Esme has ordered the biggest turkey that she could find and a slightly smaller one for extras. I think she was a little bit scared of me yesterday as I shook her by her arms like a crazy lady and reminded her that I need lots of turkey.

I know that I have a problem. Maybe there's a support group, I really should google that later.

We spend the whole day before making pumpkin pies, at the request of Esme. My pumpkin pies bring all the boys to the yard.

I have my good skinny jeans on and a top which lets everyone know that I am in fact a 'Turkey Slut.' Esme will love it. I can still fit in my clothes which is a relief but I do have to wrestle the button on my jeans.

We barely have a chance to bang on Esme's front door before it opens, almost like she's been on the other side of it waiting all morning. I pass her the pumpkin pies and then snatch them back protectively because she has crazy eyes.

"You okay?" I ask as she bustles with energy, like a little ball of static.

"Oh, I just love your top. It's so funny. Hello Alice, Bella. Won't you come in. You can help me in the kitchen. The food is almost ready!" She barely breathes, her arms seem to disconnect from her body as they flap around in front of her.

We seat her in the kitchen and pour the last of the coffee into the sink. I make her a chamomile tea as she tells us that she's been up all night making food. She points a shaky finger towards the wall.

"They're watching the game."

We both help her in the kitchen and it's not long before she's a lot calmer and I suddenly notice the good smells in the house. Esme is the best cook, ever.

We all laugh as Alice recalls how she introduced me to one of her boyfriends and I told him that he was ugly and a big poop head. We were ten and I honestly thought that he looked like a potato.

A tall man strides into the kitchen, he looks surprised at our presence and Esme is thrown into action. She jumps up.

"Carlisle, these are my girls. Alice, Bella this is Carlisle Cullen." She blushes as me and Alice stare, he's very handsome. He has blonde hair and he's just beautiful. He looks like he belongs on a very naughty centre-fold, with just a stethoscope.

I've turned into such a pervert, I blame it on the pregnancy.

We both say hi and he surprises us by enveloping us into a big hug. We both grab the opportunity and have a little feel of his strong arms and giggle. He doesn't seem to mind our grabby little hands.

"It's so good to meet you two, finally!"

We agree and smile up at him, all gooey eyed.

"Come and meet my son's."

We follow him, I think we'd follow him anywhere but he takes us into the family room and I stop as I notice the hospital guy on the couch with a beer in his hand, looking cozy and comfortable. He doesn't notice me until Carlisle speaks again.

"Emmett, Edward this is Bella and Alice." He points us all out after our names and they both stand, Edward grins as he recognizes me. I knew that I'd leave an impression with my stellar flirting skills.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Again." He shakes my hand as I stare at him. My arm turned into jello The moment his big hand smothered mine and now it kind of flops as he shakes it.

The jaw, I can't help but stare at it. I feel like I should be in ceremonial robes just to look at it. If I squint, I can almost imagine it bathed in golden sunlight and a chorus singing behind it. It's like an advert for jaws everywhere and mine is probably hanging. I finally find my voice, which comes out as a squeak.

"Hi."

Alice hasn't even realized as she's completely disappeared into a huge hug, by a man that resembles a Grizzly bear. I can barely see her, her little feet are dangling at the bottom. She comes up for air as he releases her and she teeters around for a second, looking incredibly dazed.

She turns and spots Edward, just as I see the bear man coming towards me, arms wide open. I flinch and tense for the assault but it's not too bad, he's surprisingly gentle. It's like cuddling a big soft pillow, a muscly pillow.

I suddenly hear Alice yelling.

"Oh look here Bella; it's the guy who assaulted you at the hospital." I turn my head to see her pointing an accusing finger at Edward, her eyes narrowed.

I step back from Emmett and glare at Alice.

"Put a sock in it Brandon." She's the one who's assaulting me, with her stupidity.

She keeps her eyes narrowed but doesn't say anything else. I turn and see that Carlisle is watching with rapt fascination and amusement at the scene in front of him. Esme walks in and smiles broadly.

"Oh look Carlisle, the kids are getting along fine. I have no idea why we were so worried."

Her cheeks are suspiciously red and one of her eyelids is droopy. Which can only mean one thing; Esme has been at the wine.

"Dinner is ready." I shout it out and walk through to the dining area, which is in the kitchen. There's no way that I'm going to miss out on the food. Knowing what Esme is like with wine, she will forget and fall asleep somewhere.

Esme has a separate room to eat in but she hates using it. So we're all stuffed in around the small table.

I'm squished in between Carlisle and Edward, but to be honest I don't care, as long as I get turkey. Just as I'm about to stuff the meaty goodness into my ready mouth, Carlisle speaks up.

"So, Bella. May I ask why you were up at the hospital? I hope you're okay." He's passing the vegetables to Alice as he talks. I don't miss her batting her eyelashes at him.

I don't want to answer his question because I want to eat the turkey and I just don't want to have to explain. The cogs in my brain are whirring, in an attempt to try and think of a suitable lie. I throw Esme a look of desperation.

"Oh, it's nothing sweetie. It was just a hearing test." Esme is quick to answer for me.

She doesn't look at me, which is a good thing because my mouth is open with pieces of turkey hanging out.

A fucking hearing test?

Great, now the sex God on my right thinks I'm deaf. I don't even look at anyone else for the rest of the meal. The conversation flows but I just listen and eat. I may have consumed the whole of the smaller turkey and when I'm finished. I lean back in my chair and pat my tummy, satisfied.

"So you're wearing the right top then." Edward talks suspiciously louder than normal, confirming my fears of him leaping to conclusions. He thinks I have hearing problems.

I roll my eyes and turn to him, he's looking down at me and his mouth is twitching. Emmett starts laughing on the opposite side of the table and Esme has her napkin over her mouth, in an attempt to hide her giggles. Alice just looks shocked with her mouth open and wide eyes, which is surprising considering she's seen my recent eating habits. I must've surpassed myself.

"Yep."

He leans his head closer to mine and whispers.

"I love a girl who can eat." He winks and I actually blush.

I can smell him and it nudges something in my memory. I'm now staring at him, I know I am. I'm trying to place his face but I just can't. He has the most beautiful face that I've ever seen, I'm pretty sure that I'd remember a past encounter.

"Have we met before?" I have to ask.

His face changes, he looks surprised and maybe a little bit disappointed.

"You met him at the hospital, you know, when he assaulted you." Alice was obviously listening and she's talking loudly too, I turn to glare at her again. She shrinks down but she still has a defiant look on her face, her arms crossed.

Esme's eyes keep closing and her head starts to fall forward. I jump up and start clearing away noisily, to try and wake her up. She snorts out a snore and her eyes snap open. Immediately she gets up and starts clearing with me.

We all help to clear away the dishes and I 'accidentally' rub against Edward a few times as I put cutlery into the dishwasher. There's just something about him that starts fires in all of my naughty places. I just want to rub myself all over him like a cat.

He reaches over me, his eyes glued to mine as he puts something away into the cupboard near my head. His face is so close to mine that I start to worry about my turkey breath.

I'm pretty sure that I'm going to explode from the sexual tension and there will just be little gooey pieces of me all over Esme's kitchen. He tells me that he's currently training to be a doctor like Carlisle and I lick my lips and then bite them as I picture him in scrubs, without scrubs and on that centre-fold that I was thinking about earlier, with just a stethoscope.

"Bella?" I'm woken up from my porno day dreams by Alice and I throw her my death stare. I watch as she backs up slowly.

"What?" I snap, noticing that the boys have disappeared. How long was I standing there dribbling for? I bet Edward thinks I'm mentally unstable. Scrap that, I think I'm mentally unstable.

She points at the cupboard behind me and then shows me the mug she's holding. I snatch it from her and put it away.

Carlisle and the boys have to leave not long after we've cleared away. Esme is hanging off his neck and she's laughing too loudly as he whispers something in her ear. The rest of us stand around awkwardly as we try not to watch the old people making out.

We wave goodbye from the door as they all leave. Edward smiles a really dirty sex smile at me before he leaves, I probably imagine the dirty and sex part.

I'm going to have to get my little, battery operated friend out when I get home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews! I love them all, I do try and reply to you but writing these chapters takes up the limited free time I have!**

 **I don't own Twilight or it's characters.**

 **And action...**

* * *

Edward in scrubs.

Edward's scrubs fall off.

Edward scrubbing my floor. Naked.

I've been trying to get off for the last half an hour but I can't. It's not like I don't have enough dirty images in my mind but it's just not happening. I think my orgasm is broken. I sigh and close my eyes as I let my fingers work over my pussy gently. I rub against my clit and I even add in some nipple action. I usually only do that on very special occasions, like my birthday, but this is an emergency. I am so, incredibly frustrated.

The minute we got back home from Esme's, I've been holed up in my room. Thankfully Alice is out with Jasper.

I squeeze my eyes shut, but my arm is seriously starting to ache from the effort.

Nope. It's just not going to happen. I wish I could find my fucking vibrator. It always delivers me an incredible release.

I huff as I surrender and get ready for bed, feeling utterly annoyed.

The next day involves sitting around and really not doing much. Alice kindly reminds me that if I don't keep moving, my ass will need its own zip code by the end of the pregnancy. I'm very happy with my weight, I've always been slim and toned no matter what I eat but I think she may have a point. I've been consuming enough food to keep a small village fed for a year.

She shoves a jacket into my face and tells me to haul ass to the grocery store. I've apparently eaten everything even slightly edible in the apartment. I don't bite back which is surprising, my temper must've dulled. It seems to have been replaced by this insatiable horniness. I snatch my jacket and make sure I look respectable before I go.

Good jeans on, check. Hair brushed, check.

I'm in the fruit and vegetable aisle, bent over with my ass in the air, trying to find that perfect cucumber, for eating, not anything else. I randomly start thinking about making an online dating profile on a sugar daddy website when I hear someone clearing their throat behind me. I straighten up and turn to face them.

Holy mother of all the perfect cucumbers.

Edward is standing there looking annoyingly like sex.

My cooch immediately stands to attention, I think I need new panties.

Clean up required on aisle two.

"I thought I recognised you." He smirks, his pearly whites winking at me.

"Oh hey Edward." I try to pass as aloof and completely unaffected.

I want to hump his leg and lick his long fingers. I can't even think about his jaw, I won't be able to control myself.

"Did you lose something in there?" He nods his head towards the cucumbers, he looks highly amused. Bastard.

I hold up my perfect cucumber. It's approximately the same size around the girth as my vibrator, I'm not saying that's what it's for.

"Just trying to find the perfect one." I grin and then my fingers do this weird twitching thing and the cucumber awkwardly launches out of my hand and lands on the floor by Edwards shoes.

I watch and try not to dribble as he bends down and picks it up with those long, beautiful fingers wrapped around it. I bite my lip hard as I try to refrain from jumping on him. I seriously need to get laid. He holds it out in front of him and I accept it with a thanks. He just held it, in his hand. It now has Edward on it. I want to sit on his face and then feed him cucumber.

"I can't let you go without the perfect one." He actually winks at me, I try to act like a normal human being as I smile. Breathe. Blink. Breathe. Blink.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pen, I watch, bewildered while he digs out a scrap of paper and writes on it. He passes it to me and I carefully accept it, trying not to touch his sexy fingers in the process. I stare at the little numbers written neatly under his name.

Holy moly, he just gave me his digits.

"Call me, sometime." His wide smile makes my breathing quicken and my pussy is now literally panting. I'm actually concerned at how wet I am, it can't be normal. I try to squeeze my thighs together without arousing suspicion.

I nod mutely and mumble my goodbye with red cheeks. I then try to walk away with my wobbly legs. I take six steps before I realise that I completely forget my cart and I have to walk back over to get it. I don't miss his silent laughing as I try and hide my face with my hair.

I stumble away with as much grace as I can. I think my ass is actually sweating from the embarrassment.

I take my time putting various different things in my cart. I try to remember that I have to carry everything home as I carefully choose food. Alice will have to drive over later and pick some more up. I'm pretty sure that she was just trying to get rid of me.

I don't see Edward again, thankfully. He seems to have the ability to turn me to goo. Stupid goo. A very good looking man catches my eye at the checkout and I manage to smile at him without doing anything stupid. That seems to be reserved for Edward only.

With a bag in each hand, I walk home. The sun is shining and everything looks really pretty, although it is bitingly cold, it's a pleasant walk.

I have a distinct feeling of being watched all the way and even though I try to catch who ever it may be by spinning round to check, I don't see anyone. I hum the Mission Impossible theme tune as I go. I probably look like a paranoid freak. These hormones have a lot to answer to.

Alice hardly looks up from her book as I walk in and start unpacking in the kitchen. Something feels off and as I look at Alice and her birds nest hair, I realise.

"So how's Jasper?" I munch on an apple as I lean against the door frame. The part of her forehead that I can see over her book goes crimson. I knew it.

"Bitch." I mutter as I wander off into my room, the cucumber stuffed into the back of my jeans. How dare she have sex when I can't.

There's a loud knock on the door, just as I'm peeling the shrink wrap off my cucumber. I stuff it under my duvet and yank my door open. I can't help but laugh as I take in Alice's bed head and red face. She punches my arm which actually hurts. I rub at it as Alice narrows her eyes at me.

"I forgot to tell you. My friend Aro is an expert at uncovering repressed memories and after I told him about your er." She pauses and waves her hands in the direction of my stomach, before continuing. "Situation. He offered his services."

I blink several times. I want to find out who put their sperm in my uterus but it's also scary. I keep forgetting that this guy is an actual person. I had sex with him and then forgot him. This has to be the most awkward situation in history. I can't begin to think about that conversation.

 _Oh hey, you know when we had sex at my birthday party? Well your sperm either have tools or we did not use a condom and well... surprise!_ I'd then pull my coat apart as though I'm about to flash him and show him my bump.

I finally acquiesce and Alice starts jumping up and down on the spot, clapping her hands.

"There's a condition though, you have to find me a man, who doesn't mind dating a pregnant person. I need to have sex or my head is going to explode."

She studies me, I can almost see the cogs in her brain as they whir and spin. She already knows how I've been feeling, I may have called her last night before I fell asleep, sobbing about my lack of orgasm.

"Consider it done." She grins up at me. I smile back and then push her gently out of my room and slam the door shut before locking it. I know that Alice will take this task very seriously and I wouldn't be surprised if I have a date by the end of the week. I doubt I'll even end up going but it will keep her happy and busy for a while.

I get back to unwrapping my cucumber. I rub my hand over it and pretend that it's attached to Edward. I'm such a terrible pervert.

I pull my jeans down and as I do a piece of paper flutters to the floor. I pick it up and then shimmy my jeans to the floor. I kick them off and sit on my bed. Inspiration hits and I grab up my cell. I enter his number and then press send before I can talk myself out of it.

He answers on the third ring.

"Hello?"

I gasp as his voice seems to run down my body like liquid, caressing me. It's deep and manly, I squirm around on my bed.

"Hello?" He repeats himself.

"Hey, Edward. It's Bella." I suddenly feel really silly. I probably look very desperate but lets face it. I am. He doesn't answer me straight away, which is annoying.

"Edward?"

"Sorry, I just didn't think you'd actually call." He laughs and it's beautiful, it's officially my favourite sound. I clutch at the phone as I feel my nipples harden. "I'm actually just about to go to dinner with Carlisle and Esme, but I was hoping that we could meet for a drink."

An ache starts to blossom inside of me with every word He says. I think I could actually orgasm from just hearing his voice. I'm briefly tempted to ask him a question, just to keep him talking. Would it be weird and creepy if I touched myself while he was on the phone?

I'm not sure but I have a feeling that he could get me arrested if I do.

"Yes. That would be great." I realise that my voice now sounds like a sex phone worker.

I consider asking him if I can.

 _Hey Edward would you mind if I touch my pussy while you tell me about your day because I cant orgasm and my head feels like its going to explode._

"How about tomorrow night? We could go to that new bar, The Red Room? Should I pick you up at seven?" I almost forget to answer him as the feeling his voice sends through me really is exisite.

"Yes, sounds perfect. Ill text you my address." I want him to talk again and I wait with baited breath.

"Great Bella, I'm looking forward to it." I can actually hear the grin in his voice. I close my eyes and try to picture it. "See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." I listen as the line ends and I fall back onto the bed. I lay there for long time.

It suddenly hits me that I actually have a date with Edward. I have no idea why I thought this was a good idea, it definitely won't be a good idea if I still feel like this. I know that I should cancel. Instead I send him my address as promised.

I also send a message to Alice asking her to forget about getting me a date and to pick me up a new vibrator instead. I hear her phone chime through the wall. I also hear her exasperated sigh. She's always wanted to set me up on a date.

Well, she can. It'll just be a battery operated one.

I feel a little bit guilty so I text her again and ask her to choose me an outfit for a date tomorrow. As soon as I send it I hear her gasp and what sounds like clapping hands.

I sigh and get up, I pull on some yoga pants and grab the cucumber. I take the un used vegetable and put it in the fridge.

"Eww. You can't put that in there!" I spin round and grin at Alice.

"I didn't use it!"

"Carrots are better. You boil it whole until it's warm, it's much nicer. Feels more, real."

I pull a face at her and she giggles.

"Spill it. Who is the lucky guy?"

I watch her face carefully as I answer. I love shocking Alice.

"Edward." I shrug my shoulders nonchalantly.

"I'm not surprised. You two have way too much sexual tension. It was tiring wading through it yesterday."

I'm surprised and pleased at her reaction. She does her little dancing and jumping around routine.

"Your outfit will be amazing!"

I grin because I know it will be. I kiss her on the cheek and leave her to it. She will be up choosing my outfit for hours.

I'm far too tired for that. I see Edward's face as soon as I close my eyes and I fall asleep easily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hornella is great!**

 **Uh oh. It's date night.**

 **Its longer again. Sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **Twilight isn't mine.**

* * *

I sit up and stare around my room in confusion. I glance at the clock, it's eight in the morning. I can still hear the noise that woke me up, it sounds like a bee. I hear a movement so I quickly arm myself with the lamp from my bedside table. I kneel up, creep to the edge of my bed and peer down. I jump in shock as I see Alice laying on the floor, she's blowing out through her lips, making a buzzing sound. She has one of my shoes and is flying it around like an aeroplane.

"What the hell?"

She jumps up with a grin on her face and drops the shoe.

"You're finally awake! I've got your outfit ready! Breakfast?"

I stare at her for a moment.

"Have you had any sleep?"

Her eyes are wide and she slaps at something in the air.

"How much coffee have you had?"

Alice doesn't do well on coffee.

"I've been waiting for hours for you to wake up!"

I grab her by the shoulders and push her gently towards her bedroom. She glares at me when I finally get her onto her bed.

"Go to sleep, you might get palpitations and I don't want to have to call out an ambulance again."

Alice finally huffs with resignation and curls up, she's asleep straight away.

I shuffle into the kitchen and grab a bowl of cereal, to start the day. Just as I'm filling my bowl with mainly charms I suddenly remember that I'm actually going on a date. The box of cereal falls from my hand and I stare in a daze at my cell on the side, my hand still clutching at thin air, where the Lucky Charms box was.

"Holy fuck. What the hell was I thinking?" I ask the universe, who better to ask?

I walk over to the fridge, scrunching over the fallen cereal and grab the milk. After I've filled my bowl and cleaned up my mess, I sit at the breakfast bar and put each hand flat on the surface, on either side of my bowl.

I need to message this guy and tell him that I can't go on a freaking date with him because I am in fact pregnant, and I'm a crazy lady. A freaking horny, crazy lady.

I eat my breakfast and then decide on a shower. I step into the warm water and end up scrubbing and buffing and shaving, everywhere. I still want to go on this drinks date, despite it being a really bad idea. It's like my last hurrah before life with a baby and an eternity of being on my own. It doesn't mean we'll have sex, it's not like I make it a habit of putting out on a first date. It appears that only the drunk, birthday me does that. It also orders strange things online but maybe we won't go there right now.

To think that a guy who looks as good as Edward does, would be interested in wasting time by having drinks with me, makes me feel intrigued. He's the guy that you stare at whilst out with friends, maybe follow home, just to see where he lives. Perhaps even take photos of him in the background of your selfie, just so you can study it later. The scientist in me would be interested in studying his DNA, he's like the love child of Robert Pattinson and Jamie Dornan.

I change into something comfortable and I hope to God that Alice comes through with an outfit for me. Hopefully it has an expanding waist line, either my eating habits are creeping up on me or the invisible pregnancy is now starting to show. I sigh as I look at the tiny little lumpy bump.

Alice wakes up after I've had my second breakfast. She looks like utter crap. I tell her so.

"Well thank you." She bats her eyelashes at me, making me snort out the water I'd just gulped down.

She puts her finger in the air and disappears back into her room. She appears moments later holding a dress bag. She carries it like a newborn baby and places it gently on the couch next to me.

"Right, I was waiting to wear this. It's a very special purchase but it's a bit long for me. I think you should use it tonight."

"Holy crap. Is this _the_ dress? I'm only going for drinks!" I scramble to my knees and bounce up and down in excitement.

"I know but this dress is like pure sex, without being trashy. It's perfect for you."

I can feel the tears well up. This means so much to her.

"Thank you!"

I jump off the couch and wrap my arms around her, I squeeze gently.

A little later in the day a jaunty knock at the door disturbs us from admiring _the_ dress and chatting about my evening plans. Alice hot foots it to the door before I can take a single step.

A tall man walks in with a flourish, his long black hair is slicked back and he's wearing a cloak. It's black with a red lining and it flares out behind him as he swoops in. My mouth plops open as I stare at this strange man.

Alice squeals in delight and dances around him like he's some kind of totem pole. I'm frozen to the spot and I'm half expecting him to say something about muggles, when he suddenly spots me. I gulp noisily.

"Oh, Bellaa how wonderful. You really live up to your name!" He squeezes my hand in between his soft hands and takes it to his mouth, he kisses it several times.

"Beautiful!" He exclaims.

"Um, hi?" My eyes slide over to Alice who's standing there clutching her hands together and grinning. All her teeth are on show as she giggles.

"This is Aro. I told you about him yesterday."

My eyes drift back to the flamboyant man infront of me. He kind of looks like a vampire.

"Bella, il mio amico. So we need to find out who the baby's Papà is?"

I nod in reply. He starts spinning again and laughs a really creepy laugh, I start to feel nervous for my veins. I watch as he pulls open a travel bag and produces candles and an iPod. The two bustle around, placing candles around the room and lighting them. I give Alice my coldest death glare, she withers infinitesimally. I should've known that it was one of her eccentric friends.

Aro sits cross legged on the floor infront of me and signals for Alice to start the music.

"Bellaa, you would usually have to drink the same amount of alcohol as you did that night but with your situation. That isn't an option so, Alice? Can you get the dress that Bellaa was wearing that night? Please."

The way he extends my name is starting to get on my nerves. Alice hurries off to my room and reappears with the dress in question. I put it on reluctantly in the bathroom. I do notice that it's a bit of a squeeze and I feel like a sausage roll as I waddle back out.

I'm shunted towards the couch and told to lay down by Alice. I listen as Aro tells me to relax, he recalls little details from the beginning of the night and tells me to enter a door when the memories end, he tells me that the man who I had this encounter with will be behind it. He talks in a low, deep voice and I feel myself relax. There's no harm in giving this a try.

I feel like I'm dreaming as I see everything he tells me. The faces of the people at my party seem pretty clear and I remember going to the bathroom. The men's bathroom. I hear the curse and leave my stall. Infront of me is the door. I walk with my hand outstretched and yank it open. Immediately I see a muscled back and unruly dark bronze hair, he turns and its Edward. He winks at me and pulls a sucker out of his mouth with a pop. I jump and my eyes snap open.

Alice stares at me with interest.

"Ugh! It didn't work! I just saw Edward."

"Edward?" Aro asks.

"It's just a guy that I'm seeing later. I met him at the hospital. I thought you said this would work?" I glare at Alice.

"Well it doesn't always work. Ungrateful lady. Sprechi di tempo." He mutters to himself.

"Well I tried. Sorry." He shrugs looking annoyed and collects his candles and iPod. Aro's accent is now less Italian and more Brooklyn. I raise a brow.

"Thanks" I call after him as he swoops out of the apartment with Alice running after him, trying to clutch onto the back of his cloak.

We collapse into fits of giggles after he's left and we non verbally agree to never speak of it again.

Later, when I've dressed, applied make up and done my hair., with a bit of help from Alice. We come up with excuses for me to not drink alcohol. We both decide that antibiotics for an ear infection is the best idea. Considering Esme has already said that I have issues with my ears, it should be believable.

She takes a step back and admires her handy work. Me.

I have to say, I look hot. Even if I do feel like a big, fat fraud.

The dress is black and stunning, it's a simple and classic design by Rosalie Hale, called the Audrey. I remember the day Alice had ordered it, she was so excited. It fits beautifully and thankfully it flatters my new shape without showing off any expanding areas, apart from my boobs, nothing can hide these bad boys.

Theres a knock at the door and I run into my bedroom before pointing at Alice, I'm so not ready for this. Alice is a great wing-woman, I know she'll give me some time. I sit on my bed with my face in my hands. I'm really concerned that the nerves and flutters in my tummy will come out of my ass. There's no way that I'm going to toot out a tune in front of Edward.

I stand up and after a second of trying to summon up some courage, I walk out of my room. Edward has his back to me and I stare open mouthed at him. He looks amazing, his black pants are quite snug round the ass area and I take a second to check it out. My eyes travel upwards and across his broad shoulders to his hair. I lose my confidence and turn round to walk back in my room, when I hear his voice.

"Bella?"

I gulp and then turn, arranging my face into a smile.

"Hi, Edward." I watch as his wide eyes trail over me.

"Wow." His voice makes my knees wobble.

"Wow, to you too." I reply with a cheeky smile, the butterflies in my tummy are relentless as I look into his hypnotic eyes.

"You look beautiful." He smiles and as I walk over to him, my heart thumps loudly in my chest.

"Thanks." My cheeks flush as his hand gently takes my arm, I crane my neck back.

"Thanks Alice, I'll see you later."

"Or not. I won't be waiting up!" She yells after us as we walk out the door. I hear Edward chuckle next to me, I daren't look up at him. Alice had better grow some eyes in the back of her head, payback is always a bitch.

The Red Room is lovely, it's deep red walls and dark wood trim are beautiful. It's still light despite the deep colour and the cocktail menu is to die for. So is their non alcoholic menu. The ambience is nice too, it's obviously a popular place. Most of the little tables are full.

The short car ride was filled with a little small talk but now I'm dreading the 'large talk'.

We order our drinks and he questions my non alcoholic choice, I knew he would.

"I've got an ear infection so I'm on antibiotics." I feel awful lying to him even though he takes it well and nods.

"There goes my plan of getting you drunk." He winks and it makes me think of earlier with the sucker, my panties poof from existence.

"So how are you related to Esme?" I look into his sparkly green eyes that are full of interest.

"I'm not, she's Alice's Aunt. I see her as a Mom though."

"Where is your Mom?"

"She's in New York at the moment, she owns a chain of Restaurants. She's a chef, Renee Dwyer." I wait for the inevitable.

"Renee Dwyer is your Mom? Wow. Emmett loves her cooking show."

"That's her. So Carlisle adopted you and Emmett?"

I reach across our drinks to put the cocktail menu back and like the clutz I am, I send his drink flying into his lap.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!"

I grab up a napkin and without thinking, crouch down and start dabbing at his crotch with it.

"Bella, honestly it's fine."

My common sense has left the building as I carry on trying to get the wine out of his expensive looking pants. Until I feel something hard and big.

It's not completely hard but it's getting a little excited at my excessive rubbing. My filter is as broken as the glass on the floor as I blurt out my thoughts.

"Oh my God I'm touching your penis, and it's hard."

I glance up at his face after my stupid word vomit and see his chiseled cheeks have gone a shade of pink. He looks amused at my little outburst. My face feels like it's on fire from the intense embarrassment and I'm tempted to rub my face into the wet material at his groin to cool it down. Which would not help the situation.

He stands up and as he pushes back from the table, the little candle tips over and onto his shirt. I watch in shock as he quickly rips his burning shirt off, the buttons fly everywhere. It's in flames as it hits the floor. I'm still crouched down by his chair as I watch, feeling mortified. My eyes widen as I take in the destruction before me.

I stare at Edward who has his back to me and is yelling across the bar, everyone is staring over at us and my cheeks burn hotter.

Holy fucking cow.

I inspect his muscular back from my safe vantage point. In my periphery I see a waiter come running over with a fire extinguisher and he puts the fire out.

I can't tear my eyes away as I realise that Aro's little voodoo thing did work. My mind is working overtime as the realisation hits me. Every line of his back is familiar, the flawless skin and even the little mark on the back of his arm.

It's Edward. I knew that I recognised him, even his smell was familiar.

I'm pretty sure that he's the baby Daddy.

I see my opportunity with the chaos around me, I grab my purse and run out of the bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the awesome reviews! I love that most of you 'get' my humour! I love you all!**

 **Twilight isn't mine ...**

* * *

I run out of the bar and straight into a huge soft barrier of some description.

"Oomph." The air whooshes out of my lungs and I fly backwards.

I nearly end up on my ass, but thankfully I'm caught by a bewildered stranger. I thank him politely and turn back round. Any colour that was left in my face drains away. Could this night get any worse?

I stare up at Emmett's grinning, dimpled face as he stretches his hand out to me. I accept warily and Emmett pulls me into a big hug. My arms are squashed out at odd angles as he squeezes me, he suddenly breaks out in a little chuckle. His whole body shakes and it makes me vibrate, it's a weird experience. I gently and awkwardly push against him and he finally lets me go.

"Hey Bella."

"Emmett, it's nice to see you, but I really have to go." I try to sidestep him and carry on walking, but he stops me by placing his huge hand on my arm.

"It's great to see you, What are you doing here? Is Ali here too?"

He starts moving his head, eyeing the bustle of people. I briefly consider warning him that if he were ever to call Alice that to her face, she'd karate kick his ass into next year but I just want to get out of here and he's starting to piss me off.

"I've really got to go, we should catch up soon though." I attempt to walk away, when he stops me again by stepping in my way.

"Hey, what's the hurry? You should meet my girl. She's here somewhere."

I glance around at everyone sitting at the outdoor tables, drinking. He's never going to let me go.

I suddenly widen my eyes in shock and stare at a point just over his head.

"Oh my god. What the hell is that?" I point to try and set the scene.

He spins round and I can hear him asking me where to look as he examines the skyline, totally oblivious. I quickly sprint along the sidewalk to a cab that's waiting, while his attention is held. Poor guy.

I bundle in and yell at the driver to step on the gas. I've always wanted to do that.

I glance through the back window as we slip into the road and I see Edward jog outside, his head whips round as he scans the outdoor tables, shirtless. He stands at the curb and runs both hand through his hair as he looks down at the floor. He looks annoyed, and so he should. I settle back in my seat and sigh in relief. I bet he wishes that he'd never met me.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, I have completely ruined Edward's expensive and fancy pants. Second, there's a part of me that thinks - and I'm not sure how true it is- that I also, inadvertently set his shirt on fire and it's now, most probably, a pile of ash. And third, I totally and irrevocably touched his semi-hard cock in the middle of a very busy bar and then proceeded to tell him that I was touching, said cock.

Holy moly guacamoley.

Now that I'm safe, I can't help but think that I could be wrong about Edward. I mean, how different can a man's back be? He had that mark, which looks like a scar on the back of his arm but I could be wrong.

If I had sex with Edward Cullen, I'm pretty certain that I'd remember. I was putting the memory loss down to me having sex with some hairy backed, middle aged, balding guy.

Judging by the size of the heat Edward was packing, it would explain why I walked like John Wayne for at least three days after my birthday. I just don't want to jump to conclusions. These hormones could just be playing tricks on me again, like when they told me that tinned meat would be fabulous with ice cream.

I do know for certain that it's a possibility.

The cab driver brings me out of my silent musings as he asks me where I need to go. I tell him my address and ask him to take the really long way round.

"Oh my god, I'm such a colossal idiot!" I don't realise that I say it out loud until it's too late.

"You alright there?" He looks into the rear view at me, his big busy eyebrows jump up, in question.

I just groan and put my face into my hands. I mean, what can I say to that?

 _Oh yes I'm fine, I just shouldn't be let out in public because I'm a huge liability to everyone's health and sanity._

I need to buy a house on the top of a mountain, far away from any civilisation.

"It'll all seem better in the morning, my dear."

Poor guy, he really has no clue.

I have to think about whether I should tell Alice about my little eureka moment.

Edward recognised me, I remember thinking it. I bet he was hoping for scene two act one tonight. I've got no idea how long scene one lasted for. I feel a smile creep onto my face, it shouldn't be there but I relish it for a second. It wouldn't be so bad if it really was him.

We finally get to my apartment and as there doesn't seem to be Edward's car outside, I jump out, pay the driver and rush inside.

I shut the door quietly behind me, my chest is heaving up and down as I try to get my breath back. I glance up briefly and then do a double take.

Jaspers face is visible over the top of the couch, on his head is a fire fighters helmet, with the visor down. He looks like a stunned deer in headlights as we both stare at each other silently. I have no idea what I've just walked into and I have a horrible feeling that I really don't want to know. I hear a little giggle.

"Oh you naughty Fireman. You can't put your hose there. Jasper? What are you looking at? Is there another fire?"

Alice's face appears next to Jaspers, she has a nurses hat on and her hair is sticking up all around it. We all stare at each other, silently. Alice's face gets redder and redder, she looks utterly mortified. I can't bear it anymore, it looks like her head is going to explode.

"Um, hey guys. I'm just going to, um. Go." I slowly slide against the wall and watch as their faces turn in time to follow me. I quickly turn and bolt into my room, slamming the door shut after me.

I'm going to have to bleach my retinas.

I flop onto my bed and lay there face down. There's a little tap at the door.

"cmsuhsjm nnn." My voice is muffled by the duvet that I have my face buried in.

I hear the door open and close softly and the bed dips.

"Bella, what's wrong? What happened?"

I sit up and look at my friend.

"It was awful Alice."

"What did he do?"

I tell her the whole sorry tale of woe, only emitting the eureka moment about Edward possibly being the sperm donor. When I finish, I finally take a breath. I watch as Alice throws her head back and laughs with her mouth wide open. She screams loudly and clutches at her sides.

My door suddenly crashes open, making me jump. Jasper stands in my doorway with a fire axe poised, still in full uniform.

"What's wrong? Is everything all right?" He looks around the room, tensed and ready for battle.

Alice swats at him with her hands.

"It's fine Jas, just go and wait in my room, I'll be there in a minute." She wipes at the tears in her eyes and looks back at me.

"Oh, what are we going to do with you?"

"I think I need to just accept the fact that I am going to die a spinster with sixteen cats and a lovely little bean baby." I tenderly stroke my tummy.

A loud knock at the apartment door, makes us both freeze.

"Oh my god it's him! I can't. Alice please help me."

"You have to face him. It's probably a good idea to just get it out of the way.

We hear the door open and Jasper talking. Alice groans, jumps up and slides out of the room.

I slide off my bed and creep to the door. I can hear them talking, although I can't hear what they are saying.

Alice raises her voice, telling him to leave. I hear him huff something out.

"She doesn't want to see you. Don't go in there." Alice yells.

I back away from my door just in time, before Edward opens it and strides in, still shirtless. There is magic in the world.

I stare at his rippling muscles, his chest looks like it's been sculpted from something amazing and edible. My eyes go lower and I see the stain that's now decorating his crotch.

"You forgot this." He holds out his hand and I tear my staring eyes away to see that he's got my jacket. I lift my eyes and force them to go to his face, without any detours.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I should've warned you about my inability to act like a regular human being."

He dumps my jacket on the bed and walks over to me. He looks into my eyes.

"I wouldn't want you any other way, Bella."

I stop breathing as I wonder whether I just heard him correctly. I'm completely unable to form words.

"Call me, if you want to." He leans closer and his soft lips press against my cheek, I close my eyes briefly and enjoy the feeling. My hands want to reach out and touch him but I manage to stop myself. I've already groped him far too much for one evening. He stands back.

"Thanks for an interesting evening."

I watch, stunned, as he walks out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Free time at the moment is as elusive as that pot of gold at the end of a rainbow. Which I have found out recently, doesn't actually exist and it's just some cruel story that has been 'made up'. Cruel bastards. That is also true of 'free time', it's just a myth, apparently.**

 **I love the reviews though, some are truly fantastic.**

 **But here we go..**

 **I will just say, again, that this is not beta'd. Surprisingly I am only a lowly human and I make mistakes/typos.**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

I stand, staring blankly infront of me, trying to process what just happened. I can see Alice in my periphery, walking infront of me, pretending to go up and down stairs. I don't even have to try to ignore her because my brain is still trying to digest the evenings events.

Edward is incredibly hot, sweet and clearly a gentleman. I didn't even scare him off with my clumsiness and flight reflex, it's looking promising. Alice starts to go up and down an imaginary escalator, the nurses hat on her head slides in and out of view.

I know what I have to do, this requires the emergency equipment and a bath. I snap out of my daze as Alice makes a pinging noise of an elevator and kneels down, disappearing from my line of sight. I follow her with my eyes and raise a brow at her as her knees crack, loudly.

"I think I'm going to need _it_."

Her eyes widen in response and she rubs her knees, before standing straight.

"Ok, lemonade or milk?"

I run my fingers over my chin, considering the options. For the first time since finding out I was pregnant, I wish I could have wine.

"Milk."

Alice nods in understanding, before disappearing from view. I walk into the bathroom and prepare a warm bubble bath. I turn off the faucet and check the temperature as Alice runs in, arms and legs going everywhere, her face is red and blotchy from the exertion. She holds _it_ up infront of her and grins.

I smile as I look at my crazy, drunken internet purchase that's dangling from her hands. The black hat with two refillable bottles attached the sides and the straw have been well used, although it usually holds beer. I love it, even with milk in it. I call it 'my thinking cap'. A great thing to come from my birthday night, and almost as surprising as my bean. My drink addled me likes buying me presents.

"Thanks Alice."

She nods and walks out, closing the door after her. I get naked swiftly, hanging the dress up on the back of the door and slip into the bath with my hat safely on my head.

I suck on the straw and my mouth fills with cold milk, I rest my head back and try to relax. I really like Edward so there's only one option and that may mean that I lose any chance of a 'happily ever after'. It's ridiculous because I have to tell him, this pregnancy is not staying hidden for much longer. I look down at the little bit of belly that's sticking up higher than usual. I'll call him tomorrow and arrange to meet him so I can tell him.

Now that I've made my decision, which is always the hardest part, I feel happier and more relaxed.

Alice walks in and pulls her pants and panties down and plonks herself on the toilet. I don't even bat an eye at her, she really has issues with boundaries. There are three bathrooms in this apartment, yet I know she's using this one so she can check up on me. Once she's finished she wiggles her butt before wiping and she winks at me before disappearing again.

I wrap myself up in a fluffy towel and stick my chin out. I will be brave.

I wake up laying on my floor with my hat on and a book over my eyes. I blindly push the heavy pregnancy book off my face and pull the hat off my head. I stretch my sore body out and sit up. I look around and spot the list that I made last night. After a lot of research, I now have an idea of what I need for my baby.

I've thought it through and I've decided that I really want to know what colour this little one is. I'll probably change my mind before my next scan but right now I do want to know. I have theme idea for a boy and a girl, both as amazing as each other.

I pick up my cell and stand on shaky legs. I really need to get a better mattress, if the floor is more comfortable, that's usually a bad sign. I rub at the muscles in my back as I try and stretch the tension out.

Alice is cooking up a storm in the kitchen but I ignore the glorious meat smell and my rumbling tummy, instead I open the door next to my bedroom and walk into the study. It's more of a junk room, with unused exercise equipment and boxes of stuff that should've been thrown out or donated. I sit on the floor and start to sort through it.

I glance up and see Alice standing in the doorway watching me.

"Yes?"

"You've been in here for an hour, thought you might like this."

She shoves a plateful of bacon into my greedy hands and a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

She pulls out her cell and after tapping on it, puts it to her ear. She walks away and I get back to work. I have boxes full of stuff to donate, recylce or throw away and stuff that I want to keep. I'm sorting through the box of CDs from my teenage years when Alice returns.

She passes me a glass of water and my pregnancy vitamins. I take them and then sit back and watch her with my arms crossed. She's hopping from foot to foot, which means she's done something.

"Ok, you can tell me." I wave my hands infront for me to indicate that she should spill and fast.

"I rang Esme, she's bringing Carlisle and Emmett to help us shift these boxes. I've also drawn up four different plans for the nursery.

I feel the tears well up in my eyes as I look at my crazy but amazing best friend. I scramble to my feet and hug her, hard.

"I love you, so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I finally let her go and she waves dismissively at me.

"Sweetie, you are too special to me. I would do anything for you. This is the most amazing and important project and I've been waiting for this day to happen. I will need your help with colours and themes, of course. I can't wait to start shopping."

We stand and grin at each other for a while.

"Oh, Jasper is coming too."

"Minus the uniform?"

"Yes."

"Shame, he made a hot fireman" I wink at her and laugh as I see her cheeks redden.

I look at her for a few beats and I tell her. I tell her about the revelation that I had. I tell her about my plans to tell Edward. She stands as still as a statue as I chatter on and then watch as she pulls out a notebook and starts jotting stuff down like a reporter. Her pen is so quick, I almost can't see it. I pause and it seems to pause too.

"Schliberdob doo dar." The pen still moves across the paper, she nods her head in mock understanding, she's being a complete nerd. Her brain catches up with her pen and she narrows her eyes at me.

She always writes down anything that she thinks is really important, she says that it's just incase she suddenly develops memory loss or gets hit by a bus. I sigh and she sighs too.

"Well, you only really have one option Bella and it isn't to tell him."

"It isn't?" I'm shocked because she usually tells me to do the 'right thing,' which is annoying. She tucks the notepad and pen into her bra and leans against the wall, my confusion is clear and I emphasise it even more as I wait for her explanation.

"No, we need to extract a DNA sample from him. Preferably when he's asleep. I think they usually require a cheek swab or a hair with a root intact."

"But the baby isn't even born yet so we have nothing to compare it to."

"Well you can technically do a prenatal DNA test but that wasn't what I was thinking as that could put the baby at risk."

"What were you thinking then?"

She shuffles from foot to foot, looking embarrassed and uncomfortable. I frown at her, I know this is my cue to start being angry, I'm just not sure why yet.

"Alice?"

"Well that night. I got you ready for bed and I found a. Um. I found. A hair, I found a hair."

"What? Where the hell did you find a hair?" My voice has gone up several octaves. The dogs and Alice are the only ones who can probably hear me right now. She flinches and doesn't look at me.

"Near your panties. I swear I just saw it there and I was all like, ewww. Then I realised what had happened and worried you were raped so I used my forensic stuff that I got for Christmas last year and pulled it away with tweezers and put it in an evidence bag. You know, just incase."

I feel the anger pressure in my ears. The steam is coming, it's going to come out of my ears and melt the annoying twit infront of me.

"What the hell were you stalking my cooter for?" My face feels like a grill as the heat flows in steady waves towards Alice, who looks very uncomfortable.

"Bella, you need to calm down. It's not good for the baby. I wasn't, I was just getting you ready and it was clearly a pube. I know you don't have any so I."

She stops as we both hear Esme and the others laughing and talking. They all stop and stare at us. I hadn't realised it but I had somehow stood up and walked over to Alice, who was shrinking away from me with fear in her eyes as I tower above her, my finger pointing in her face.

Emmett breaks the stifling silence, as his head bobs into view.

"Who doesn't have pubes?"

I don't answer as I return my gaze to Alice. I retract my threatening finger and pinch it together with my thumb. I jolt my hand forward into the space between us.

"I'm putting a pin in this conversation. But it is no where near over."

I say it quietly and once she nods her head in understanding, we both walk over to the others. Esme is watching us both closely, her eyes full of questions.

"Who doesn't have pubes?" Emmett asks again, his face screwed up in confusion. This guy may have lights on, but I'm not sure he's totally home. If you know what I'm trying to say.

"Alice." I point at her and smile sweetly.

"Ali! It's so nice to see you." He steps forward and moves in to hug her.

I watch in fascination as Alice's eyes start flitting in all directions. Her fists ball up tightly and her whole body goes rigid. A feeling of guilt sweeps over me for Emmett.

Just as Alice is about to launch herself at the poor big guy, a tall and beautiful blonde walks into the apartment and everyone moves their heads in sync as we all turn to stare at her. She looks so familiar as I study her stunning face.

"Emmett, I found it under your car seat." She waves her arm towards him, a cell phone clutched in her manicured hand.

I shift my stare back at Alice, who looks like she's seen a ghost. Esme, who's mid flinch, as she knows as well as I do that Emmett was about to get a taste of Alice's karate skills.

"Thanks Rose." His grin lights up the room and she doesn't even seem uncomfortable under everyone's silent staring as she wraps her arms around him.

"Alice, Bella. This is Emmett's girlfriend, Rose." Carlisle speaks, his voice tainted with confused humour and we all start saying hi to the beautiful stranger, apart from Alice who is still staring. I elbow her but she doesn't even seem to notice.

"It's you. I'm so honoured to meet you. I'm your biggest fan. I love you." Alice's voice is all breathy and pathetic as she bows deeply, her arms dramatically swish infront of her. She suddenly straightens up and spins to look at me, her eyes are ridiculously huge.

"It's Rosalie Hale. The dress designer. My idol."


	9. Chapter 9

**I love everyone, you're all more amazing than tinned meat and ice cream together... Um...Yeah, okay, okay. You're all better than a shirtless and adorable Edward shaped cardboard cutout.**

 **Twilight is not mine.**

* * *

I gulp audibly. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice drops to her knees and starts kissing Rose's pointy toed shoes. Alice has loved Rosalie Hale since she came across her designs at a small boutique in Seattle.

I'm preparing myself for the embarrassment of Alice's fangirling to begin. I try to convey my disapproval through my ice cold stare but Alice is completely unaware. She starts to float across the room, all eyes are on her as we watch with trepidation.

Rose, who seems completely oblivious and bored, has started to kiss Emmett on the cheek. If Alice could, I'm sure she'd try to sliver in between them and put her cheek in the way of Rose's puckered kisses. Instead she stands far too close to her and stares. She waits, we all wait, for Rose to acknowledge her. All I can hear is our collective mouth breathing.

Rose eventually turns to look at my strange friend, she seems surprised by her proximity but she smiles kindly at her. Alice just needs to stick out her tongue and she'd look like an attentive puppy.

"Hello." It sounds like she's talking to a small child.

Alice doesn't reply, she just carries on staring. I feel like I should say something to ease the tension but I can't. It's like watching a car wreck in slow motion and I really want to look away, but can't.

"Please, can I have the honour?" Alice's voice is all breathy.

Rose sighs and then slowly holds out her hand.

"If you must, just please don't slobber too much, I've just had a manicure."

Alice kisses Rose's hand, before bowing deeply again and shuffling off backwards with her head still lowered.

Carlisle clears his throat loudly and we all snap our eyes to him, relieved.

"I hear there are some boxes that need moving Bella, perhaps you'll show me?"

I sigh in relief and then skip over and wrap my hand around his muscular arm.

"Yes please Doctor Cullen. I really appreciate your help. Thank you."

He laughs lightly and pats my hand.

"Call me Carlisle, and it's a pleasure Bella, how are you?"

"I'm okay, thank you Carlisle." I can't help giggling, he's such gentleman. I now officially feel like an adult, calling him by his first name.

I hear the others move into the living area behind us, they seem to be chatting normally as I show Carlisle the boxes that need to go and where. I label them as I tell him and when we are finished, we go to find the others. Carlisle and Emmett both go back through to the study again and start to haul the big boxes out of the apartment.

I walk over to the kitchen where the girls have congregated. I hear Alice babbling away.

"I have your Audrey, Marilyn and Sophia. They are divine." Her voice is higher than usual but she seems relatively normal, for Alice anyway.

"Ah, the Audrey. That dress is probably my favourite."

"Oh, yes mine too. In fact I kept it pristine, until Bella went on a date with Edward. She's now too fat to fit in her dresses and the Audrey complimented her new figure beautifully."

I stop breathing, I also feel the blood as it vacates my face. I stare at Alice, my eyes feel like they are about to pop out and fall on the kitchen counter in front of me. Esme claps her hand over her mouth and her eyes swivel round to meet mine.

"She looked beautiful, I'm pretty sure that Edward agreed." She says it in a sing song voice and twirls her hand in the air.

Rose looks interested and turns to me. I see Esme scuttle out of the kitchen quickly, she's jumping ship. Traitor.

"I didn't realise that you and Edward are a thing."

I shake my head, my mouth is still dry from worrying about Alice and her huge mouth.

"We aren't a thing, thing. We just had a thing. I mean we just had a date. Once." I cringe at myself and look up to see Rose with a brow raised questioningly.

"Okay. I see. Just a small thing then?"

"At the moment it is." Alice snorts loudly before laughing like a drunk guy. I've never wanted to punch her so much before in my life. I know what she's referring to, the baby.

Rose who had been watching Alice's crazy laughing, swivels back round to look at me. Her beautiful green eyes praise me as she looks me over.

"So tell me, when are you due?"

The morning sickness that hasn't reared its head in a while decides to rear its head all over Rosalie Hale. It's on a whole other level as it projectiles from my mouth and it drips from her nose and beautiful blonde hair. Alice appears to go a shade of green as she stares between us both.

"I'm so sorry, I think I have a stomach bug." I wipe at the stray chunks on my face and watch as Alice runs around with her arms flailing, fetching towels and spare clothes.

I feel strong arms lift my limp body up from under my shoulders as I'm directed to the couch and I look up into the warm, caring eyes of Carlisle Cullen. I can't stop the tears as they sting and burn, before finally running down my cheeks.

Hiding something as big as growing a human in your stomach is incredibly difficult and as I look into the handsome and kind face of Esme's boyfriend, I want to throw up all over again. I feel sick with myself, I am responsible. Sure, the guy is too but I bet he isn't spewing like the kid out of the exorcist or dealing with fat ankles and shrinking clothes. In fact I doubt he'd even care if he knew about this. Who would?

An unexpected child after a quick fumble with a stranger isn't a guys dream, ever.

The whole mess that is my life, starts to suffocate me. I feel so claustrophobic and all I want to do is run away. That would be easy and I'm not going to lie, right now it's looking like a really fucking good option.

Carlisle doesn't say anything, he just holds my hand and rubs my arm. It feels nice and relaxing. Just as my eyes start to droop, I spy Esme hovering and peering over at me.

"How are you sweetie?" Esme hates vomit, we all have our breaking points and that is hers. She's staying as far away as she can, I can't blame her, show me anything that comes out of a nostril and I'm offski.

I nod as Rosalie appears from Alice's room, in Alice's sweat pants and top. It looks like she's showered. I feel really bad about vomiting all over her, I don't even know her. It should've been Alice and her annoying face.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie."

She walks over, a small smile on her face.

"It's okay Bella, really. I hope you get over this _bug_ and feel better soon."

"Thanks." I can't quite meet her eye as hers seem to bore into my soul. I doubt that you could hide much from her. She knows, she fucking knows! The whole fucking world and its dog seem to know, apart from Edward. The guy who is the prime suspect as the mystery dad of this little person, still doesn't know.

Alice needs to do her forensic shit and figure out if it's him really soon, I'll give her one week to play her stupid game. If she can't do it, I'm telling him.

"Make sure you have plenty of fluids and get lots of rest too."

I return my gaze to Carlisle.

"Thank you, I will."

"We've finished in the study. I have to get going, I have to get to work for a consult. I'm going to leave my number so you can call me if you get any worse."

I nod, my throat feels lumpy and words won't come out. Alice does the best thing she's done in a long time and answers for me.

"Thank you, all of you. We really appreciate your help. I'll look after Bella now."

I really wish that I didn't see Carlisle's very serious 'we need to talk' look that he aims at Esme. She looks towards her shoes and shuffles one foot nervously. I watch from the comfy couch as they all leave and Alice finally turns to me.

"You need to tell him. I just wanted to play with my set. It's not fair on you or him. He can't find out from someone else."

I nod silently, grateful that she's telling me what I already know. It's now been said, it's in the air and a small weight lifts from me as I automatically pick up my cell.

Edward answers immediately and I feel Alice's little hand clasp mine as she sinks down next to me.

"Hey Bella." His voice is so manly and he sounds excited.

"Hey."

"I have to tell you something." He's talking fast, he sounds like a little boy on Christmas morning.

"Me too. I mean, I have something to tell you." I shake my head at my awkwardness.

"Want to go first?" He laughs and I shake my head, forgetting momentarily that I'm on the phone.

"No, you first."

"Okay, well I actually have two things to tell you. First of all I'm actually packing as I've just been called and I've been accepted at the Mayo Clinic in Minnesota. I'm really sorry that we didn't get to know each other better but this is a huge opportunity for me. I wasn't expecting to even get in."

I swallow down a huge lump that suddenly forms in my throat. No, this isn't what I was expecting. It's not meant to happen like this.

"Wow, congratulations Edward." I try to inject as much excitement as I can but it sounds fake, even to my own ears.

"I also remember you but I'm pretty sure that you don't remember me. Which makes this a bit awkward. I wasn't sure at first but I found myself at a birthday party a few months ago and I met someone, you. We spent the night together."

I draw in a sharp breath, it's him. It's really him. He remembers.

"Is that what you wanted to say? Do you remember now? It's a bit of a blurry memory and I would've preferred to talk face to face but I doubt I'll get a chance to. My flight is in an hour." I can hear him throwing things around in the background.

I can't find my voice and I try to snatch at random words in my head.

"Bella?" He sounds concerned, I can't ruin this guys life.

"Yes, I do remember. I. Your leaving now?"

"Yes, for a year. I won't ask you to wait for me as we barely know each other but I'm really sorry about not getting the opportunity to spend more time with you. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity though. I'm going to text you my email, I'd love to keep in contact. I understand if you don't but I think we should talk."

"Yes, okay." My voice sounds strangled and I try to clear my throat.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just have a bug."

"Can I do anything? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Alice is here, thank you. Good luck with everything. I'm really pleased for you."

"Thanks Bella. Take care and please email me."

"I will. You too."

The world feels like it's actually crashing down on me as my phone slips out of my hand and I fall back against the cushions. He's leaving. I didn't tell him because he's doing great things in his life and if I weigh him down with this, he'd never forgive me.


	10. Chapter 10

**I feel bad for Bella, what a huge decision to have to make in such a short amount of time.**

 **Has she made the correct one? Answers/thoughts below please.**

 **What do I think? I think it would've been the wrong choice either way. She made a call and she needs to be able to live with it. Maybe one day cats will fly from bags when she summons the courage to email him. Maybe. Who knows? If you do, please feel free to share with the class.**

 **Love, love, love, love you all.**

 **Nope Twilight doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

It feels like I've spent the last three weeks crying, almost constantly.

Alice had immediately enveloped me into a hug that day as I sobbed into her hair and told her about Edward leaving. Not to mention my inability to string the sentence together that could've ruined his happily ever after.

She agrees with me that it was a horrible decision, I think she still believes that I should've gone in like a wrecking ball, as Miley would say. I stand by my decision though. He should get out of Seattle and live life, I have no option but to accept my fate.

I won't let myself see it as a bad thing, just different than what I'd imagined. I doubt my eight year old self saw her future as a single mom, in fact I wanted to be an astronaut and babies never crossed my mind. Life never goes to plan and I think that's a good thing.

I'll soon have this beautiful bouncing baby in my arms and I already love them so very much. Tying Edward down feels wrong.

Esme told Carlisle about my surprise pregnancy that evening, she snuck away afterwards and called me, informing me through urgent whispers that all is okay. I think she felt guilty about betraying my trust, she didn't mention the father situation because I still haven't told her. Hopefully Carlisle keeps this big nugget of information to himself. He has so far, to my knowledge.

Rose has kept quiet too, she's also been to see us a few times since my vomiting debacle. She's fast becoming a great friend and meals out with her have become a happy addition to our routine. She doesn't know that the baby is Edward's thankfully, I wouldn't want that weight on her shoulders. She tried to tell Emmett but he got a little too confused.

After much insistence from both Alice and Rose, I'm planning on emailing Edward tomorrow. I've got the whole day off to plan and procrastinate over it. I'm actually looking forward to it despite my sore, cried out and swollen eyeballs.

I've been mega busy at work and although the crying is still happening, it's gradually becoming more intermittent. Just like sporadic bursts of crazy mewling and everyone at work is used to it now. The first few times, I caught some of them a bit unaware and a lot of coffee was spilt.

I pull on my boots over my legs, there are no ankles. My feet literally go straight into my calves. I struggle zipping them up and try to manouvre my foot so I can reach round my growing bump. It seems to have literally doubled in size over night. Even though I'm just over five months, I didn't expect to be so big already.

My next scan is in two days time and I'll have the opportunity to find out if it's a he or a she. I can't wait and I'm actually counting down the hours using an app on my cell.

I walk out of my room and straight into the nursery, we scoured many catalogues and stores until we found the perfect crib. It's white and sturdy looking, it looks almost like a sleigh bed, in miniature form. I got the matching furniture with it and some beautiful bedding. It's all neutral and the walls have been refreshed in a magnolia colour. I hope to add extra details when I know who I'm housing but for now, it's perfect. I come in here everyday, sometimes several times. I just stare and fiddle and re arrange, Alice finds it amusing.

Alice is currently organising my baby shower and she shouts out to me from the kitchen.

"What do you think of, pin the sperm on the uterus?"

I roll my eyes and giggle to myself.

"Sounds brilliant."

She grins at me as I walk in. We've been okay recently and she's been mostly tolerable. She is a rock for me to cling to, she doesn't mind thankfully. I know I'm not always easy to live with, especially now.

I check my email, I've planned on calling my mother today. I have to emotionally ready myself for a while before picking up my phone. I did send her a photo of the scan picture and told her via email, not the full story of course, but I haven't had a reply yet. I can't lie, I want her to be excited. She is the grandmother and although I'm sure she'll suck at it as much as she did at being a mother, I'm hoping she won't. I don't think it's too much to ask.

I told Charlie on the phone last week whilst he gasped, sucked his teeth and groaned. I expected nothing less and after ten minutes of me reassuring him, he started to come round. Well, if you count shouting out that he's going to shoot the mother plucker (Charlie refuses to actually curse) that knocked me up and stuff him like a bear. I've got no idea who owns an actual stuffed bear but I guess it's the sentiment that counts. I would've preferred seeing him but that's not possible for a while due to work commitments on both ends, so I had to improvise.

I grab the plate of freshly made pancakes and sit at the table, while Alice waves a picture under my nose of piñata ideas for the shower.

I take it from her and burst out laughing. I point at the amniotic sac one, which just looks like a pink ball with the faint outline of a baby on it. Lovely.

"That is just too wrong!"

"I wonder if we could have a custom made one? Do you have a photo of Edward?" She has a Cheshire Cat grin plastered on her face.

"Now, now Alice. Rest your inner bitch. Edward hasn't done anything wrong. I technically hold that position."

"No you let him have a life and a career. I do think he needs to know at some point but let's not get into that right now."

"Fine." I raise a brow and shake my head. Agreeing to disagree is never easy when you live together.

"Fine." Alice hops from foot to foot and then scrambles off to the bathroom while I finish breakfast and grab my bag and jacket. I yell a goodbye to Alice as I leave.

Work is busy throughout the morning and apart from the odd clock watching in anticipation for lunch, there really aren't many idle moments. Esme sweeps in and out occasionally to check that I'm alright. She seems to enjoy clucking around me like a mother hen and I definitely don't mind it.

Carlisle picks her up for lunch. He comes by an awful lot now they are officially together and he always checks on me too. Today is no different as he surprises me with a kiss on my cheek. I swivel round in my chair and smile.

"Hey Mr C."

He laughs at my little nickname for him. I just don't feel grown up enough to call him by his name. I tried calling him Pops but he wasn't as keen.

"These are for you." He pulls out a small bunch of brightly coloured flowers from behind his back and presents them to me with a flourish. He is the ultimate gentleman, I may have to steal him.

"Thank you." I jump up and hug him tightly. I then hug my flowers because I've never been bought flowers before. He places his large hand on my expanding midriff and rubs it gently.

"How's the passenger?"

"Wiggly and jiggly." I laugh.

I'd called Esme in a panic two days ago when I felt bubbles popping in my tummy. After checking with Carlisle, it turns out that it's just soccer season for my growing offspring. I marked it down in my diary as the first day I felt their movements. It's apparently a big milestone. I also took a selfie for the album and went out and bought a cute pair of tiny little sneakers to celebrate.

He laughs and turns to Esme who emerges from her office. He produces a bigger bunch for her and she squeals in delight and drags him by his hand into her office.

I am pretty sure that they aren't having a tea party in there, let's just leave it at that. I quickly grab my purse and make my way to the coffee shop for lunch. There's no way I'm staying to listen to that.

The rest of the day passes slower than a dead snail. I groan and wince every time I look at my watch and Esme ends up sending me home early in sympathy.

Rosalie is already comfy on the couch when I get home and Alice is doing something miraculous in the kitchen. I can smell heaven and my tummy grumbles in protest. I wave at them as I make my way into my room and get changed into yoga pants and a baggy top. Getting out of my work clothes always feels a little too good.

I take my beautiful flowers into the kitchen and dodge around a busy Alice. I put them into a vase and give them some fresh water. I place them on the table and smile at them.

"Who bought you flowers? Got a secret admirer?" Alice has her eagle eyes trained on me.

"Mr C. He's such a sweetheart. I need to find one."

"He's a very nice man. They are lovely." She sighs loudly and carries on cooking.

The whole night is spent by us laughing up lungs and being pathetically immature. It's so much fun to see the girls getting tipsy on wine and then encouraging them to do naughty things. Prank calling may have happened at some point. Rose hiccups before demanding I email Edward, now. I roll my eyes and wave her off.

"No way. I have to ring my mommy dearest first."

"You have a mom? I thought Esme was your mom. Why did I think that?" She looks confused.

"I'd be the luckiest girl alive if Esme was my mom."

"True, she is the most awesome-est person ever." She thrusts out her arm as she declares it.

I pop into my room to make the call, they are loud drunks and it's a stressful enough job. It's a bit late but that's always a better time to get an answer from Renee.

"Hello?" It sound like she's in a nightclub, the thumping beat resonates in my ear.

"Hey."

"Who is this?"

"Have you deleted my contact information again mom?" I sigh at her incompetence.

"Mom? Oh it's you. Hey Bella." Does she even have another kid? It's kind of sad that she's not used to hearing someone call her mom.

"Hi. So did you get my email about my news?"

"Sure did baby girl. Congrats."

"Thanks. I'm happy."

"That's great. I have to go, speak soon?"

"Yeah sure." The line ends before I finish and I throw my cell onto my bed in annoyance. Yes, she sucks. I'll now receive a flashy gift to make up for her short comings. It's not ideal and I'd much rather she showed up or at least humoured me by having an actual conversation but it's how it's always been.

I pad back out to the girls, the evening is now ruined for me so I say goodnight dejectedly and get under my covers. I don't want to ruin their fun. About ten minutes later, two drunk girls get into my bed and breathe their alcoholic fumes over me as they squash and cuddle me.

I finally fall asleep feeling safe and loved.


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLLOOOO! It's me again! Are you bored/annoyed by me yet? Yes? Good!**

 **So here we go, would love to hear your thoughts. Give me love!**

 **Twilight may not be mine but I do own a tiny little Edward who sparkles.**

* * *

I'm sat at the table, a new email page is open in front of me as I consider what to write to Edward. I huff out a long winded sigh and delete what I've written for the umpteenth time. I just can't figure out what to say to him. In reality I barely know Edward. Drunk me got all kinds of acquainted with him but right now, I have no idea. I have to admit that I'm very jealous of drunk me, to be able to get anywhere with someone who looks like Edward is one mean feat, I must've been on my game that night. It still hasn't quite clicked in my brain that I was actually with him in that way.

I want to know him, I'm really tempted to ask about medical history and if those bronze highlights are in fact natural. I think that would be met with questions that I don't feel able to answer at the moment. I try and picture him, his jaw and his eyes. I realise quickly that I can't, its all very blurry. I should be able to picture him, it's only been a few weeks. I need to pull up my big girl panties and just do this.

I am trying to go for a light and happy message but I also want to add in there and acknowledge my behaviour that night. I'm so glad that Alice is at work, she had all kinds of crazy ideas popping out of her mouth this morning. She's been messaging me all day, asking if I've sent it yet and if I've told him that I miss a certain appendage of his. I drum my fingers on the table and hum to myself.

I shake my head before my fingers dance quickly across the keyboard. I try not to over think it this time and just go with the flow.

 **Hi Edward,**

 **It's Bella, I doubt that you'd figure that out with my current email address. PinkLollipop14 was chosen by my fourteen year old brain, just incase you decide to judge me on it.**

 **I hope you're settled in now and everything is going well at the hospital. Is it snowing there? I'm a little bit concerned and I can't help but picture you shivering in Sorel boots, eating hot dish and listening to Prince. If you can reassure me, that'd be great.**

 **I'm very busy at work, which is good. Esme and Mr C have stepped it up a notch and he picks her up for lunch most days, it's very sweet. They seem to match perfectly.**

 **I'm glad that you said what you did. Sadly I don't remember a lot about that night but I had deduced that it was most probably you who I spent my birthday night with. It was a toss up between you and a guy who spoke about peas a lot, I apologise profusely about my drunken behaviour. I also want to advise you that I don't do that, ever. I am not usually 'that kind of girl'. I guess I kind of was that night.**

 **I really wish we'd had the chance to discuss this in person.**

 **Bella.**

I press send with my eyes shut so I can pretend that I haven't just sent a stupid, idiotic excuse for my behaviour to Edward. It's taken all day for me to write that absolute garbage. Sorel boots? I need to get out more and stop watching Fargo. I press refresh several times before hurling my laptop onto the couch.

I actually googled Minnestota. I thought that if I did a bit of research I'd figure out something useful to say. So much for that idea.

I stretch myself out and stand up. I've been sitting for far too long and I begin to pace nervously.

Later in the early evening, while I'm busy preparing something to eat, I hear my phone chime, indicating that I have a new email. I try not to get excited, I really should finish making my sandwich but can't help myself because I need to know. I quickly wipe my hands and grab it. I open up my emails and there it is; a message from Edward Cullen.

My hands shake slightly as I open it up and read it.

 **Bella,**

 **I was starting to think that I wasn't going to hear from you. I'm glad that I was wrong.**

 **Am I only wearing boots in this imaginary scenario? If so then I'd definitely be shivering. I've only had 'hot dish' three or four times... A day. They really seem to like it here, a lot. My new neighbours have been bringing trays of it over for me. They're all really nice and welcoming.**

 **There is a lot of snow here but it's okay because I'm stuck at the Clinic most of the time.**

 **I'm a little bit embarrassed that you don't remember very well. I hope that's not indicative of my performance skills. Although my memory is a little bit vague, I am putting that down to you looking the way you did that night. I don't know you too well but the outfit you were wearing, was it chosen by someone else?**

 **I'm sorry if you were hoping it was the pea guy, do you like peas? I can pretend that I like them if it helps? I'm pretty sure I remember this guy, his pea soup recipe is a winner.**

 **I'm dying to know if you bought the hat that you described, in a lot of detail, to me that night. If you did, I may have to borrow it sometime.**

 **My email address is very standard and boring, please no judging on your end either.**

 **I'm actually on call so I'm going to cut this short and try to attempt sleeping while I can.**

 **Look forward to hearing back from you.**

 **Edward x**

I snort out a little laugh and the grin that spreads my cheeks remains there for a long time afterwards. I decide not to answer right away as I'm a little bit concerned that I'd come across as desperate. The lovely visual of him in only boots, also ingers.

Alice gets in later in the evening and immediately questions me about my day.

I decide against showing her the exchange, she needs to learn some boundaries anyway. She's pleased that I sent it though and leaves it at that, surprisingly.

Tomorrow I get to see my little baby and I'm so excited now that the worry of contacting Edward has gone. I get to bed early and try to get a bit of extra rest.

I wake up to Alice sweeping into my room, turning on all the lights and opening the curtains. My first thought is of replying to Edward and an excited thrill runs over me.

Alice pokes at my with a spoon and demands that I 'arise.' I stick my arms out in front of me as I stumble after her like a zombie, making her shriek. A tiny cup of decaffeinated coffee later, we bundle into the car and take off towards the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

**Excited to find out the baby's gender? I know Bella is!**

 **Love you all, thanks for the amazing reviews... I will answer one day.**

 **Apparently there's a review on this story by myself? Houston we may have a problem...**

 **It seems like it's just a glitch (you can't obviously post a review on your own story). How a review I write on someone's story can end up on mine... I have no idea. Answers on a postcard please.**

 **Twilight is not mine, at all. Shame really but we can't have it all in life can we?**

* * *

Alice's foot could in fact be a brick. I yell at her to slow down as we race towards the hospital. She looks over at me a bit sheepishly as she eases off the accelerator.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited." She makes a little squeaking noise as she shakes her body in happiness. It's contagious and the grin on my face starts to make my cheeks ache.

I have no preferences, I just hope that the baby is healthy. We've decided to get them to write it down so we can find out at home with Esme. She really wanted to come and she cried down the phone to me this morning, but she has to meet up with an up and coming author who is coming in from England.

We're early again as Alice was literally up before five. She even hoovered the lounge at six this morning to try and keep herself busy, our neighbours must really love us. I took the extra time to write in the baby book about how excited we all are, while I drank my coffee.

Alice suggests that we visit the hospital shop and I find myself staring at the magazines and day dreaming about seeing Edward. I look around several times, just in case he shows up unexpectedly. He really would get a surprise if he did. There's no hiding this belly now.

I buy a bottle of orange juice as advised by Alice, apparently if I drink some before the scan it'll help to wake the baby up. I don't have to have a full bladder this time which is great, last time I came too close to having an accident.

When my name is called, we both jump up. I grab my jacket and bag and we follow the lady through to the dimly lit room. She smiles kindly at me as she holds the door open, allowing me through to the room first.

"Hi Miss Swan, I'm Sue. Please lay down on the bed and undo your trousers for me please.

She then introduces us to a student who's going to be sitting in on the scan. I lay down on the little bed and undo my new maternity jeans. Alice hops for foot to foot and I resist the urge to slap her.

The inevitable question is soon asked.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby if it's possible?" The young student, Sophie, smiles happily at me as she waits for a response.

"Yes, please. Could I just request that you write it down, instead of telling me? I want to look at it with someone who can't be here today."

Sue nods her head.

"Of course we can. Now we are going to be taking lots of measurements and having a good look at baby. I'll tell you what we are doing but I'm also going to be telling Sophie here as well. Then we can have a little look for your benefit and perhaps take some photos too."

I nod and smile as she puts some blue paper against my jeans and warns me about the cold jelly. She squeezes some on and she presses the wand thing against my stomach. I'm so glad that I had a little trim down there, I always keep myself bare but since getting pregnant, it just hasn't felt like a priority.

We both watch in stunned silence as they measure and whisper together. She tells me what each part of the baby is as she measures. Alice is making noises everytime a new body part is reviewed. It's strange to see inside my tummy, baby moves several times, like a jerky movement.

"Looks like baby is very comfortable in there. Can you see the little arms are above the head here."

I nod and smile, I try and notice if the baby has Edwards nose or jaw it I can't. My cheeks become wet as I stare, unblinkingly at the screen.

It takes about twenty minutes and they let us watch for a few minutes as baby moves and even sucks their thumb. I can't resist asking.

"Do you know if it's a girl or boy yet?"

"Oh yes, we definitely do. They don't always cooperate but this little one let everything show. I don't think they are shy! I'll write it down for you."

"Thank you."

I want to know now but I bite my tongue, I know how pleased Esme will be. Sue passes me a bit of tissue and I wipe the slimey jelly off my abdomen. Sophie gives me the little photos of baby and an envelope as we leave. I thank her through blurred vision.

Esme sends me a message as we drive home, she's waiting for us at our apartment. The envelope feels very heavy and I'm very aware of its existence. I busy myself by looking at the photos, I pull down the mirror and try to look at my profile.

"Baby Swan looks like you. Your nose has been reassigned for another generation."

"Really? I can't see it."

She smiles mysteriously and turns up the music.

We are all sitting around the table, the envelope still clutched in my hand. Esme had followed us in, no one speaks because we are all on a mission.

"Let's do this. Do you want me to open it for you?" Esme bounces in her seat, whilst wringing her hands.

I shake my head, a huge lump already forming in my throat as I rip it open, quickly like a band aid. I pull out the folded piece of paper and open it slowly.

I read it in my head but it won't come out of my mouth. Tears spring into my eyes as I stare at it.

"Come on, the suspense is killing me!" Alice narrows her eyes at me.

I say it, out loud.

"It's a boy."

Theres a lot of cheering and laughing as I cry and join in. _It's going to be a little Edward._

"Pardon?" Esme looks at me sideways. Alice has gone white.

"I didn't say anything." I frown in confusion.

"Do you know who the father is Bella?" Esme is using her mother voice, she only uses it when reprimanding us.

"No." Shit did I just say that out loud?

Esme narrows her eyes at me before seemingly letting it go. It won't last long, she'll beat me down with her sweetness and love. I can't tell her because it'll put her in a really bad moral position.

I now can't wait for everyone to go, I tell her about the scan a few times and show her the photos. She really examines them, which makes me sweat profusely because I'm not sure if he shows any resemblance to Edward.

I fidget and look at my watch for the next half an hour until Alice and Esme leave, chatting excitedly about baby shopping. I just want to email Edward.

They finally leave, I usher them out and run to my laptop with a huge sigh of relief. I fetch a snack and a drink and settle into the couch, the lights are on low and a scented candle is flickering on the sideboard. I need a good, calm atmosphere.

I take a deep breath and begin.

 **I'm glad you're settling in, your neighbours sound very accommodating.**

 **Are you planning on coming back to visit soon?**

 **I really don't think it's anything to do with your skills, it's more likely to do with my alcohol to blood ratio. It just wasn't great. Walking wasn't easy for a few days afterwards though, that may indicate something?**

 **I think I need that pea soup recipe.**

 **Alice chose my outfit, hence the excessive drinking. Parties really aren't my thing, especially if they're mine. How did you end up there? Did Alice invite you? I didn't know a lot of people there if I'm honest, no wonder I tried to escape.**

 **Do you remember everything? I have to admit that makes me feel very vulnerable. Especially as I don't know you very well.**

 **I did purchase the hat, it was a nice surprise when it arrived because I had no clue. You can borrow it any time.**

 **Bella x**

It's not what I should say and it's just full of stupid questions, my finger hovers over the send button. I have an urge to tell him and I know that I should.

I shake my head and send it before I let my hormones do the talking. I will tell him, next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Yeesh. Sorry, my mistake... That was not supposed to be posted on this story!

Huge apologies.

Thank you to everyone that let me know! What would I do without you all?

Next update will be tonight or tomorrow! Love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm here again!**

 **Love the reviews...Every. Single. One.**

 **I posted a chapter of my other story (The Antithesis of Zemblanity) on this one, hence the weird apology update... Sorry again.**

 **Twilight Is Not Mine...Yet.**

* * *

"Holy fucking shit."

I wake up with a start and automatically glare over at Alice whose standing by the balcony doors with her nose pressed against the glass. I adjust the couch cushion, my eyes remain narrowed at Alice and her loud outburst.

"You should come and see this Bella." She turns her head to look at me and does a double take at my expression. "You have drool on your face."

I wipe the warm spit off my cheek as I stand up slowly. I clutch at my growing bump as I stretch my other arm up above my head. Over the last four weeks I've grown a lot and it now sticks out like a little football under my shirt. The only side effect is a constant back ache.

"Get over here you lump. The posh lady is playing the piano in her pink suit."

I raise a brow.

"Pink suit?"

"Nude. Bazongas bouncing everywhere. It's glorious." Her eyes are wide and she actually looks excited.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, bring me the binoculars." She impatiently waves her hand at me as she turns back to look.

I waddle over to the sideboard and grab her spy glasses out of the drawer and take them over to her. She grabs them off me and points.

I press my nose against the glass as I find the posh lady's window and there she is, in all her glory. Her hair is tied into a neat blonde bun and her fingers run over the keys of the piano. She is completely nude.

We actually have no idea who Mrs Posh is but we've watched her a few times and have noticed that she drinks her tea from a cup and saucer with her little finger sticking out. That was enough for Alice to give her the nickname. She's most definitely in her forties but she's beautiful and definitely looks after herself.

"She has the best breasts I've ever seen in my whole life." Alice sighs loudly as the lady stands up and showcases her pert ass as she walks off and out of the room.

"She's a nut. Who plays piano in the nude anyway?" I grumble as I make my way into the kitchen.

"You're just jealous." Alice's voice mumbles as she still has her face against the glass.

"Have you seen these?" I point at my expanding chest and she turns back to have a look before following me into the kitchen.

"I know someone who could take some photos of you and the bump." She averts her eyes as she picks at the fruit bowl.

"Naked photos?" Because I know Alice's thought process.

"Yeah, tasteful though." She shrugs.

"Maybe." It sounds like a nice thing to do but Alice's 'friends' aren't always- well, let's just cast our minds back to Aro and that should kind of explain that.

"So you heard from Edward?" Alice has been asking every now and again, in a very nonchalant manner.

"We email occasionally but no, I haven't heard from him in a while." Seven days and four hours ago to be exact, not that I'd admit that out loud.

I haven't told Edward, everytime I add the news on the bottom of the email. I then delete it in a wild panic and turn my phone off incase it accidentally sends it. My anxiety is cranked up a notch everytime I think of him. It's been fun reading his emails and he loved the one where I told him about my struggle to walk after our little escapade. We haven't mentioned that night again since, it's kind of just hangs there between us as we discuss work and everyday stuff. The last one I sent him I told him that we should talk. I even suggested Skype.

"Esme knows. She glares at both of us all the time. I'm so glad her and Carlisle went away because I thought I would explode if it went on for much longer." Alice whistles dramatically through her teeth.

That is also a huge problem and tomorrow they come back home. I groan into my hands and peek up at Alice who's watching me with great interest.

"This is one crazy situation B. I have no idea how you're coping."

Two hours later we're at the store, I was dragged here under duress. I seperate from Alice and look at the tiny outfits for baby. I am admiring a little suit with a tiny little tie when a man sidles up to me.

"How long have you got left?" His voice is smooth and attractive.

I turn my head and smile up at the grinning stranger. He's older, thirties maybe and he's quite tall. He has a handsome, almost feline face with large almond shaped eyes and dark hair. He's well dressed and looks out of place.

"Fourteen weeks."

"Oh wow, not long then. Boy or girl?" His teeth are all perfect and I'm almost transfixed by his lips and mouth.

Although he's quite charming, I'm starting to wonder why this man is in the baby clothes section.

"Boy." I crane my neck to look behind him, I see Alice approaching.

"Hey you, I was wondering where you'd-." She pauses and looks up at the man before she grabs my arm and walks me away quickly. I turn my head and catch him laughing as we speed away.

"Hey. What's that all about?" I glare at Alice but she doesn't meet my eyes, her face bright red.

"It's nothing."

"I'm not moving until you tell me what the hell that was." I almost stamp my foot but thankfully stop myself.

"Okay, okay. Me and Jas went to a special party." Her face gets redder.

"Special party?" I know what she means but getting her to say it in public is so much fun.

"Yes, a sex party." She glances nervously around, her voice quiet. "We were just having a look around. It was an experience." She cringes.

"So what does that have to do with him?" I jerk my thumb over my shoulder at the handsome man.

"He was there, in a sex swing with yellow eye shadow on. Apparently he has a thing about pregnant women and he hangs out in places where he might see them. He probably ejaculated in his pants at the sight of you." She shudders and pulls me urgently towards the check out.

"Yellow eyeshadow?" I ask, trying to stop myself from laughing.

"Yes, bright yellow. Everything was hanging out." She cringes at the memory again and shudders.

I can't help myself, I laugh loudly and gleefully as tears stream down my face and Alice barely manages to contain herself before joining me.

We leave the store giggling away and clutching our bags of purchases with everyone staring at us as though we were quite bonkers, as Mrs Posh might say.


	15. Chapter 15

**You hoo. Bubbles. Squeak.**

 **Twilight will you be my Valentine? No?**

 **Twilight wasn't written by me, I just like writing my inane ramblings based on characters that I love.**

* * *

I drum my fingers anxiously against the table top. It's now been a whole eight days and six hours since I last heard from Edward. I've tried calling several times and now that I actually want to tell him, he's not answering me.

I decided to just do it after my run in with the 'yellow eyeshadow guy' yesterday. I don't know why, it just hit me. I realised that in my pursuit of trying to be selfless, I was actually being a jerk.

This guy has an offspring growing in my tummy and who am I to dictate his knowledge of it?

It seemed like a good idea and even the right thing to do at the time but when I flipped it and thought about how I'd feel if someone kept my child from me, I knew that I had to tell him. The whole sorry story is now written and ready to send. I re read my stupidity.

 **Hey,**

 **I should've told you this as soon as I realised, I'm truly sorry for that.**

 **I'm pregnant and considering that you're the only person I've slept with in over a year, I'm guessing that this bundle of joy is half you.**

 **I woke up one day and realised that I was late and that's never happened before. This is after trying my hardest to simultaneously remember my birthday night and also forget it. Of course that's out of the window now as I have a little reminder growing in my uterus.**

 **I didn't know it was you, I had a feeling though and then you confirmed it.**

 **I haven't had a one night stand before, in fact I've not had many partners in that kind of activity so I was horrified with myself. I don't really know what the protocol is in this situation but I feel like you should know.**

 **I've been struggling to deal with this news and maybe I haven't handled it as well as I could have. I was going to tell you when I called you but then I heard how excited you were about going on your little career adventure.**

 **I don't want you to resent me or the baby. I want you to do whatever you want and I'll be happy with whatever you decide. I don't know you Edward, so I'm really not expecting anything, but you should know. This is the right thing to do.**

 **I thought that you should hear this from me. I wanted to Skype or at least see you but when you told me that you had no intention of coming home, I realised that wouldn't be possible. I'm sorry.**

 **If I don't hear back from you then I'll take that as your answer.**

 **Bella.**

It's finally written but the idea of sending it is making my blood run cold and my nerves keep coming out of my ass.

"Oh man, what is that god awful smell?" Alice runs over to the cleaning cupboard and grabs the air freshener. She sprays it all around the room as I snicker into my cup. I shrug when she stands in front of me, a hand on her hip.

"No idea. So when is Esme coming?"

"Now." Her eyes narrow as she takes in my shabby appearance. If it was up to Alice, we'd wear ball gowns everytime we had visitors.

"Lovely. I'm going for a nap then." I grab my mug and stand up but Alice steps in my way and wiggles a finger at me.

"Um, no you're not. But you could at least brush that thing on top of your head." She points at me.

"My hair?" I sound offended, even to my own ears.

"Is that what you call it?"

There's a a loud bang on the door and thankfully Alice runs off to answer it. I press send before I can over think it too much and close my laptop. Esme walks in and spots me trying to hide behind the box of cereal that Alice left out.

"Bella. Is the baby Edward's? Look, I'm sorry but it's been bugging me this whole time. For four weeks I've had it whirling around my brain. I need wine." She points at Alice who's standing there with her mouth open.

I hide behind the cereal box again, my face contorts into a dramatic shocked expression. The box suddenly disappears and I look up at a frowning Esme.

"I think so, yes. I've only just emailed him to tell him. I should've said something earlier but he should know first and I've been putting that off in hopes of not scaring him away." I take a deep breath after my rambling speech.

Esme sinks onto the chair opposite me like a sack of potatoes as Alice holds out a glass of red wine. Esme snatches it off her and gulps it down before looking up at the ceiling.

"Holy. I'm not going to finish that sentence. Wine." She holds out her glass and wiggles it in the air. Alice hurries over to top it up for her.

"It's crazy, pure lunacy. But Bella didn't know for sure." Alice fixes me with her beady stare. "You've told him?"

I nod to confirm.

"Just sent it before the alcoholic turned up." I thrust my chin in Esme's direction, who's now fanning her face with Alice's baby shower book.

"You emailed him?" Alice has a brow raised, she's judging me.

"I wasn't going to but he hasn't been answering my calls, texts or emails. In fact it's been eight days." _And sixish hours._

"He's coming home tomorrow. It was supposed to be a surprise. Which is why I hauled ass over here. Carlisle told him that you were pregnant, he didn't mean to, it just came out and he didn't know that he shouldn't. Anyway, Edward acted in an odd way afterwards and told us that he was coming home. After what you said, it didn't take much for me to connect the dots."

"He already knows?" I feel the blood as it vacates my face.

The silence rings out around the three of us, broken only by Esme's loud slurping. I suddenly wish I could drink wine too.

"Well he'll be here tomorrow so you'd better prepare yourself. Dinner is at mine tonight. Carlisle doesn't even know about all this. This is so crazy." She shakes her head as she leaves, wine glass still clutched in her hand. She realises and turns back to put it down on the coffee table before walking out again.

The whole day I pace around the apartment and refresh my email several times. There's still no answer from Edward and I'm starting to panic that it's just because he's en route here and he'll read it too late. He knows I'm pregnant! No wonder he hasn't replied to me. I moan loudly and put my hands up to my face.

At Alice's insistence I wash and brush my hair. I even wear a nice dress to go to Esme's dinner. There's been nothing to distract me all day, even Mrs Posh seems to have gone away.

When we arrive at Esme's, Alice insists that I knock which is strange as she usually takes the lead with things like that. She hangs back behind me.

My cell starts to ring before I can lift my fist to the door and I look to see who it is. Esme's name and photo flash up on the screen, I smile before showing it to Alice.

"She must think we're going to be late." I roll my eyes and before I know it, Alice grabs it off me.

"I'm getting a bad feeling Bella. I think we should go home." Her eyes flit around nervously and I sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"Something feels wrong and that car isn't Esme's or Carlisle's." She points her finger accusingly at the third car in the driveway.

I look over at the shiny silver Volvo and shrug.

"Maybe it's Rosalie's?"

"They aren't coming. Take the call." She waves the cell in front of my face and I impatiently snatch it off her.

I answer and hear a hurried whisper on the other end. I press my cell into my ear and turn up the volume.

"Bella I think you should stay at home." There's a slight rustling before the line goes dead and I frown at it wondering if I'd lost signal.

"She said we should go home."

"I told you." Alice hops from foot to foot. Alice may seem to be full of bravado but she really doesn't like any kind of confrontation.

"Fine, lets go." My tummy rumbles loudly as I turn to face her. "You owe me dinner."

She nods and I hear the door behind me open. I freeze in shock as I see Alice's face turn white. It's like when you knock on someone's door and try to run away but they catch you. I don't dare turn around.

"Bella?" His voice is still the sexiest thing I've ever heard and it caresses me.

It also makes my ass crack sweat. I was not prepared for this now. He knows and if I turn round he's going to see me as a lump, a lump that didn't tell him about his baby.

I swallow down my fear and turn to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Just remember that this isn't a story that'll ever require an OhmigoshThatsabsolutelyterrible Or Imgonnacrymyeyeballsdry hashtag. As you can tell, I suck at hashtags. But I know you get it.**

 **Don't sweat it too much...**

 **I am in the middle of moving, hence the no show in updates... Huge apologies for the inconvenience. Love to you all xx**

 **Twilight ist nicht mine.**

* * *

Balls. Hairy balls. Fucking hairy, sweaty donkey balls.

This is my take on the new current situation. What situation could I be referring to?

I'm sat on Esme's couch and the hunky, six and a bit foot man in front of me is pacing on his long legs. That orgasmic jaw is clenching and unclenching and a vein at the side of his head is bulging out. His hands keep running through his sexy hair and he's mumbling to himself. I pick up a magazine from Esme's little coffee table and have a flick through it.

When I turned around on Esme's front step and saw him standing infront of me with the light shining all around him, I honestly thought that I'd died and gone to my orgasms's heaven. Unfortunately I hadn't. He'd stood there staring at me, his eyes raking over my face and slowly going lower until he reached my huge bump.

His eyes had then widened, almost comically and he'd walked back inside. I hurried after him and flapped my arms as though trying to fly. I talked far too quickly for anyone to actually understand me as I tried to explain.

I have absolutely no idea where everyone else is. I'm pretty sure they are all squished against the door, trying to listen with up-turned glasses.

Edward hasn't said anything to me, not even a peep. I've had plenty of time to sit down and calm myself.

"I thought we used a condom?"

I jump out of my skin as I'd just finished reading about a girl who got stalked on Facebook and then mysteriously died. I put the magazine down calmly and look up at him. His right eye twitches.

"I'm guessing we didn't, or maybe it split." My eyes automatically lower to his crotch. The guy is very well equipped, I wouldn't be surprised if it grew arms and ripped its way through. I squeeze my legs together nervously.

"It's definitely mine?" He rubs at the stubble on his chin.

"He is, yes." I realise too late that I've just divulged information without knowing if he'd even want to know.

"He?" It kind of splutters out of his mouth.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You probably didn't want to know. Some people like surprises. Not that I'm saying that you're some people. He is a he. He has a. I have pictures." I put my hand over my mouth to physically shut myself up.

"I'm going to have a son. No. I can't. It's impossible. You must be wrong." Edward looks so overwhelmed, I know that feeling all too well. It took me a long time to come to terms with this.

"I know I eat a lot Edward, but this isn't all turkey and meatballs." I pat my tummy gently. I'm trying to be gentle with him, but I have no idea how or if I'm just acting like an idiot. I might have to see if there's a guide available, I can imagine it having a title like, _Dummies guide to telling that guy who you slept with once that he's left a human in your uterus._

His eyes take in my expanding waistline and then he dramatically rips his eyes away and turns his back on me.

The room is silent again and after twenty minutes I quietly pick up the magazine again. I really need to pee and I have to try and keep my mind off it or it's just going to happen on Esme's couch.

After another five minutes I realise that I just have to go. I doubt Edward needs me here to do whatever he's doing anyway. He won't notice. I stretch my legs out and try to heave my body off the sofa, I quickly realise that it just isn't happening as easily as I thought it would.

I scoot side ways and try to push my ass up first. I quickly stop as my tummy grumbles in warning, I really don't want any excess gas to get out. Esme's couch is really low and as I try and heave myself up, I realise that I could in fact sue her if I were to fall off and break my neck. It's ridiculously low to the floor, like it's made for hobbits or something. A small bottom burp is released and I swiftly stop moving, thankfully it wasn't loud and barely noticeable over the squeaking couch.

This peeing thing isn't waiting around much longer. The couch squeaks and squeals again in protest as I manouvre my aching body to the edge of it, I squeeze my bum cheeks together to avoid anymore embarrassment. My legs have literally decided to stop working. I use my arms to push myself up and after a few minutes of heavy breathing and insistence I manage to get up on my feet.

My face feels like a stove from the exertion and I fan myself before trying to tip toe out of the room. I hit every squeaky floor board as I make my way to the door. I also bang my knee on the coffee table and I can't help the little expletive that fog horns it's way out of my mouth as I clutch at my leg and hop about.

I freeze and watch Edward's back for a moment, he seems to not have noticed so I sigh quietly in relief and turn the door handle. Esme seriously needs to get a better house or at least buy some oil. The handle is loud and as I wrench it open, expecting to see lots of people, it creaks. Thankfully the hall is clear as I hobble off.

I pop to the bathroom and it takes longer than I'd expected as what could almost be described as a hurricane comes out of my butt straight after I've peed. It really isn't exactly glamorous, this pregnancy lark. I open the creaky door and try to miss all the noisy floor boards, to no avail. I then glare at the couch before parking my bus butt on it. I think I've actually got away with it until he turns to me.

"I thought you'd left." He looks sad.

I know I look surprised that he noticed. I shouldn't be, I'm like a freaking elephant clown.

"Edward, everything I said in my email is true. You don't have to do anything. You have your career to pursue and the door will always be open for visits and trips."

"I know. I'm shocked. Surprised. When Carlisle said. You weren't with anyone. I didn't realise. I. How?"

I feel my right eyebrow trying to disappear into my hairline.

"Well when two people. They. I. Have sex. You're the doctor. Work it out." I glare at Edward as I realise that I'm actually answering him and he's smiling.

The door opens and my eyes snap to it, Alice pops her head round the door before tip toeing towards Edward's back. _Good luck with that on these floorboards_.

I look back at Edward who's still smiling at me. He seems completely unaware of the little idiot who's now reaching up towards his head. I'm about to warn him when she grabs a hair and plucks it viciously from his head.

Edward's hand immediately goes to his head in surprise and turns to Alice.

"What was that for?"

She smiles mischievously and walks back out, closing the door behind her.

Edward looks at me questioningly, I shrug in response.

"Alice is not normal, sorry."

"I think she just took my hair?" He looks confused.

He then bends over and laughs loudly. I can't help myself as I join in. I have no idea what it's about but seeing him clap his hands onto his knees heartily makes me laugh more.

He finally takes a breath and seems to calm down.

"Bella. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I know this must've been difficult for you and when Esme saw me arrive early she freaked out. So I'm guessing that this hasn't exactly been something you were looking forward too."

"I was nervous about your response. It wouldn't have been so difficult if it wasn't you." I look down at my pumps.

I watch his shoes as they cross the room towards me.

"Why?"

I tilt my head back so I can look up at him.

"Because you are you." It makes sense to me but I know it'll mean nothing to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I like you. The pea soup guy would've been easier."

"Hey, I'm glad it wasn't him." He kneels down so his eyes can meet mine.

"Really? I thought you were having some kind of break from reality earlier, you didn't seem so happy."

"It's not what I expected. I'm just trying to adjust to this. I would prefer to know every detail, inside and out, of the woman who's carrying my child. I'd also want to have lots of memories with her, not just half of one."

I nod. Understanding completely.

"Looks like we have a lot of catching up to do."

I get lost in his perfect smile for a second and I think I'm about to launch my mouth at Edward's when there's a knock at the door and Carlisle pops his head round.

I can't stop thinking about what he's just said. He wants to catch up with me. I could literally run around in the fields barefoot, singing about the hills being alive.

"Edward, Tanya really wants to see you. I think she's wondering what the hell is going on." Carlisle looks awkward and nervous. I frown at his words.

 _Who the fucking fuck is Tanya?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Pea soup recipe:**

 **Heat the oil in a saucepan over a medium heat. Add the onion and garlic and fry for 3-4 minutes, until softened.**

 **Add the frozen peas and chicken stock and bring to the boil. Reduce the heat and simmer for ten minutes.**

 **Add the cream and use a hand blender to liquidise the soup.**

 **Season, to taste, with salt and freshly ground black pepper and serve in a warm bowl, garnished with a mint leaf.**

* * *

 **Oooh I love all the conspiricy theory's and I think at least one of you was actually correct!**

 **Roll the film...**

 **Twilight is not mine, evil plan to steal it is not in progress. Of course not.**

* * *

I hear a happy squeal, it's clearly that traitorous Alice, who's supposed to be my friend. Several murderous thoughts enter my mind as I imagine her throwing back cocktails with some blonde bombshell that Edward's bought home with him. Disgusting of him to do such a thing, I narrow my eyes at the back of his head. I don't own him, but he just said those things that had me hoping.

Was this the surprise? It must be some cruel joke. Edward is still kneeling infront of me, after talking about us catching up. I look away as he turns to meet my eyes, I can't even look at him right now, I just want to scream and cry. The happiness and hope that had swelled inside of me has now deflated like a balloon.

"Can I let her in? Esme wouldn't be too pleased if she were to have an accident." Carlisle widens his eyes at the thought of it.

Confusion clouds my thoughts as I try to process what Carlisle has just said. A million questions swirl around my brain until it feels like it's turned to mashed potato.

A movement catches my eye and I turn in time to see Edward nod his head.

"I picked up a stray." He smiles and his teeth wink and sparkle like his eyes, yet underneath it all he looks nervous.

"Come on Tanya." Carlisle shouts back out through the door and opens it wider.

I was right and wrong because Tanya is blonde and beautiful, however Tanya is also a dog, a Labrador to be precise. I'm stunned and speechless and I'm so glad that I didn't open my stupid mouth too soon. I laugh uncontrollably to the bemusement of both men.

Tanya bounds in and nuzzles at Edward's legs, she then turns to me and sniffs my shoes, her tail wagging happily.

"One of my neighbours' abandoned her, I couldn't look after her with my hours."

"I'm not sure how you're expecting me to take care of her with my work Edward." Carlisle looks annoyed as he interjects over Edward.

"I'll look after her for you." It just comes out of my mouth and they both turn to look at me.

"Are you sure?" Edward's forehead creases as he looks at me.

"Yes. Of course." I nod to confirm.

"I'm going to leave you guys to it."

My eyes are still locked onto Edward's as I hear Carlisle leave through the squeaky door.

"Bella, I'm staying for the week and then I'm going to go back until your due date. I'll visit as often as I can and I'll file for my transfer when I go back. I'm just not sure how long it'll take to go through."

Tanya lays her head on my legs and I stroke her gently as I feel a tear run down my cheek.

"Hey, why are you crying?" Edward looks concerned and shocked.

"You shouldn't do that. Your career is important." I hiccup around a sob.

"And so is this." His hand hovers over my tummy. I glance at his face when he just leaves it there, he's asking permission to touch me.

I place my hand over his and push it gently onto my bump. I marvel at how much bigger his hand is than mine. His warm skin is nice under my palm.

"I'm not saying that this is going to be easy and I'm not expecting anything from you but I want to be here for you if you need me. I'd like to give this a try, if that's alright with you."

I nod, the warmth of his hand still against mine. It's comforting and sweet and each word is heavily laden with sincerity.

His eyes suddenly widen as I feel the baby move and kick. He pulls his hand away in surprise before he smiles and laughs, his eyes twinkling.

I laugh too as I realise that he felt it. That's the first time I've shared the babies movements, I didn't even realise that others could feel it yet. It feels special and almost perfect that he is the first.

Esme shouts out that it's time to eat and Edward puts his hand out to help me up. Tanya runs ahead of us as we make our way to the kitchen.

"Wait."

He stops immediately and looks back at me.

"Are you okay?"

I nod as I rifle through my bag. I find my iPad and flip the case open, just inside the little pocket are the scan photos. I pass them to Edward and he takes them carefully and looks at them. As I watch him I feel something stir inside of me, it's a mixture of emotions. I'm happy at how he's staring at the grainy image, it's like the baby is everything and I suddenly wish someone would look at me like that.

I sit next to Edward and we eat in comfortable silence. Esme looks like the cat that got the cream as she watches us. Carlisle doesn't even seem to notice anything, I wonder if Edward has told him. I make a mental note to ask him later.

I try to ignore Alice's piercing and questioning looks aimed at my head as we finish up and I help clear away. It's not long before she corners me.

"What?" I feel really cranky as she stares at me with her big eyes.

"I want to know everything." She draws out the last word dramatically.

"Not now. Everything is fine."

Alice narrows her eyes and I suddenly remember.

"Oh and we're going to have a dog staying with us next week." I turn away from her, using her surprise as my escape plan. It won't last long so I waddle as quickly as I can back to the others.

We all say goodnight as my yawning becomes a serious problem, Edward offers to make sure we get home but we both refuse politely before leaving. I don't miss Carlisle's expression as his eyes flit between me and Edward, as though he's only just seeing something.

I'm so glad we bought the car as I turn up the heat and snuggle into my seat, all thought of Carlisle's reaction disappear from my brain.

"You're dribbling on the upholstery Bella."

My eyes snap open to Alice's annoying face and I grumble at her before getting out and slouching inside. I get straight into bed after a quick brush of my teeth, the make up will have to wait.

That night I dream of Edward holding my hand as we skip through meadows with bare feet.


End file.
